


Кроличья нора

by Cammia



Category: Nymphomaniac (2013), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк - журналист, пишущий о подпольном садомазо-клубе. Это задание оборачивается для него неожиданными открытиями о самом себе и самой яркой встречей в его жизни.<br/>Модерн-АУ. Частичный кроссовер с фильмом "Нимфоманка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кроличья нора

В записке, которую Марку вручил Кассий, было указано точное время открытия. Но Аквила добрался до места с опозданием в час: примерно столько он блуждал по темным улицам, пытаясь разобраться в нумерации домов. И облегченно вздохнул, увидев на углу старого здания краской написанный номер. Дверь пришлось искать на ощупь, к этому времени уже стемнело, поэтому мутноватый электрический свет показался ослепительным.  
Марк замер на пороге, смаргивая. Присутствующие скользнули по нему равнодушными взглядами. Никто ничего не спросил, и он присел на крайний стул. Все получилось проще, чем Марк думал. Он готовился к фейс-контролю, припас несколько отговорок и убедительных фраз. Но никто им даже не заинтересовался. Он опустил голову, копируя позу присутствующих женщин, и исподтишка оглядывая помещение.  
Приемная ничем не отличалась от той, что есть в какой-нибудь захудалой больнице: небольшое помещение, выкрашенное в невзрачный серый цвет, линолеум на полу, а из мебели — несколько пластиковых стульев. И посетители — самые обычные люди. Прямо напротив Марка сидела женщина лет сорока в стареньком пальто и с усталым лицом. Учительница начальных классов или библиотекарь, такую тут встретить не ожидаешь. На Марка она посмотрела без интереса.  
За полтора часа, что Марк здесь просидел, он изучил обстановку и трех женщин, сидящих здесь, до мелочей. Дважды открывалась входная дверь, одна женщина осталась, вторая не увидела свободных мест и вышла.  
Внутренняя дверь, за матовым стеклом которой угадывались очертания коридора, открылась лишь когда большая стрелка на настенных часах описала два полных оборота. Посетители сразу оживились, привстали. Женщина напротив Марка поправила волосы. Но вышедший молодой человек бросил ей:  
— Иди домой. Я же сказал — через пять дней. Придешь еще раз раньше срока — можешь больше тут не появляться.  
Слова были резкими, а вот голос звучал беззлобно, буднично. Женщина ничуть не обиделась. Помедлив еще секунду, встала и вышла.  
Мужчина остановился посреди приемной, оглядывая оставшихся.  
Был он совсем не таким, как представлялось Марку. Тот ожидал увидеть мужчину крупного, а этот едва доставал ему до плеча. Вместо черной кожи или латекса — простые темные джинсы и серая футболка с длинным рукавом. Причесанные и уложенные волосы, тонкое интеллигентное лицо, нос горбинкой.  
А вот глаза пугали. Марк невольно замер, поймав его взгляд. Такой он встречал дважды: у кубинского наркоторговца и у вора-галериста, у которого брал интервью в прошлом году. Мужчина осмотрел его с ног до головы, потратив на это не больше секунды, но явно составил полное представление о Марке как о потенциальном клиенте и человеке. Слабонервным Марк себя не считал, но был рад, когда мужчина отвернулся.  
— Ты — на выход, — сказал он еще одной посетительнице. — Ты — заходи.  
Она прошмыгнула в дверь за его спиной.  
— Ты, — обратился мужчина к Марку. — Уходи.  
Тот поймал себя на том, что дернулся встать. В голосе мужчины было столько уверенности в своем праве приказывать, что не подчиниться было невозможно. «Неплохо, — оценил Марк. — Вот и первый профессиональный секрет».  
Он, наоборот, придвинулся вплотную к спинке стула.  
— Я могу подождать.  
— Ты не понял? Я не работаю с мужчинами. Встань и выйди.  
— Может быть, вы сделаете исключение?  
Мужчина свел брови, и взгляд стал тяжелым. Марк выдержал не больше пары секунд прямого контакта взглядов. От холодного равнодушия по телу пробежал мороз.  
— Ты не знаешь, куда пришел? Здесь подчиняются сразу.  
Марк лихорадочно обдумал варианты. И выбрал тот, что показался наиболее правильным: ничего не отвечая, смотрел в пол, опустив голову. При желании позу можно было растолковать как покорную.  
Мужчина стоял, не двигаясь. Марк видел носки его ботинок, они не шевельнулись. Минута прошла в полном молчании. Не выдержав, он поднял глаза и снова напоролся на пристальный взгляд. И понял, что этого от него и ждали.  
— Ладно, — сказал мужчина ему, словно удовлетворенный этой демонстрацией покорности. — Но не сегодня. Будешь приходить и ждать здесь с двух ночи до шести утра каждый день. Я тебя вызову — однажды. Ты не будешь знать, когда это случится.  
Мужчина излагал это быстро и сухо, будто условия стандартного контракта озвучивал. И не спрашивал мнения Марка. Тот дождался паузы и сказал:  
— С двух до шести? Но…  
— Меня не интересуют твои оправдания. Пропустишь хоть день — и можешь больше не приходить. А сейчас иди. Завтра в два.  
Марк понял, что на сегодня и правда все.  
Когда он поднялся, оказалось, что мужчина действительно ему только по плечо. Но разница в росте того не смущала, смотрел он все так же уверенно и спокойно.  
Марк кивнул, не уверенный, стоит ли прощаться. Голос остановил его на пороге:  
— Деньги.  
После приказов напоминание прозвучало прозаически. Но нетерпеливое прищелкивание пальцами показало: мужчина не шутит. Марк достал из кармана заготовленные и свернутые в тугой свиток купюры, протянул. Их пересчитали тут же, при нем, после чего мужчина развернулся и молча скрылся за дверью. Марка для него больше не существовало. По крайней мере, на эту ночь.  
Стоило ему скрыться, и дышать стало легче. Марк встряхнулся, словно скидывая с себя облепившую паутину. До сих пор он верил, что Тема, все эти верхние-нижние — полная ерунда. И вот за несколько минут попал под власть другого человека.  
— НЛП — и ничего больше, — сказал он себе, чтобы слова развеяли наваждение. Но в этой комнате они прозвучали фальшиво и даже беспомощно. А для посетительниц — еще и кощунственно. На Марка посмотрели с осуждением, и он поспешил выйти на улицу.

***  
— И ты правда ходил в это гнездо разврата? — спросил Кассий.  
— Я бы не назвал это гнездом разврата. Как в приемной у дантиста: все серое и немного страшно.  
Сейчас, посреди дня, в шумной редколлегии, вчерашняя комната с четкой аурой ожидания и мужчина со стальным взглядом казались чем-то нереальным.  
— Хотя главный у них правда жуткий, — признал Марк. — Глаза как у мурены. Я-то думал, в армии ко всякому привык. Но тут струхнул. Кассий хохотнул.  
— А они правда такие извращенцы? — встрял другой коллега.  
— Да нет. Люди как люди. Одна, кажется, школьная учительница. Такого типажа женщина.  
— Брр, вот мерзость-то. Как представлю, что у моей дочки в школе такие же учителя…  
— А вообще я не спрашивал. Они там не особо разговорчивые.  
— А еще пойдешь?  
— Куда я денусь? — ответил Марк вопросом на вопрос. — Задание есть, и деньги я им уже отдал.  
— И много берут за извращения?  
— Абонентская плата — две тысячи долларов…  
— Хрена себе!  
— …и за эти деньги нужно сидеть в приемной и ждать, вызовут или нет.  
Марк затосковал, вспомнив, что сегодня предстоит четырехчасовое бдение на жестком пластиковом стуле. В окружении молчаливых женщин. Надо будет взять с собой книжку. И еще диктофон — попробовать задать пару вопросов. Там вроде говорить не принято, ну да ладно. Спишет на волнение новичка. А может, и этот мужчина что-то скажет. Как его там, даже имя не узнал…  
Кассий что-то сказал, Марк, очнувшись, попросил повторить.  
— Я говорю, не продешеви с гонораром. Тебе на лечение задницы потребуется.  
Они с коллегой хохотнули. В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Кассий пояснил:  
— Ты же там легенду соблюдать будешь? Придется зад подставить ради этого?  
— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет.  
Но после слов Кассия Марк встревожился. До сих пор он думал спустить ситуацию на тормозах, ограничиться вопросами и разговорами. Но что если правда дойдет до дела?  
«Всегда можно уйти, — упокоил он себя. — Стоп-слово для того и придумали».  
— А если он не только порки захочет?..  
— Так, хватит, Кассий. Еще слово — и в субботу на боксе я тебя отделаю.  
Тот поднял руки в знак капитуляции и отъехал к своему столу прямо на кресле.  
Марк поднялся, взял куртку.  
— Ты куда?  
— Домой. Высплюсь…  
— …перед свиданием?  
Кассий с коллегой снова хохотнули.  
— Береги челюсть, Кассий, — произнес Марк внушительно. Получилось даже вполовину не так уверенно, как у вчерашнего мужчины.

***  
У приемной он оказался ровно без пяти два. На улице свет не горел, дверную ручку Марк нашел, только посветив телефоном. Зато внутри, как вчера, горел неяркий свет. И даже женщины показались теми же самыми — безликие дамы без возраста, все как одна приличные. Марк сел на крайний к выходу стул и приготовился ждать.  
Мужчина вышел ровно в два и пригласил одну из посетительниц. На остальных даже не взглянул. Когда дверь за ним и клиенткой закрылась и шаги стихли, Марк спросил у сидящей рядом женщины:  
— А что именно он делает?  
Та бросила на него быстрый взгляд и отвернулась. Вторая спросила:  
— В первый раз?  
— Да.  
Она кивнула, и больше Марк не услышал от нее ни слова. Попытался разговорить — но женщина демонстративно отвернулась, вид у нее стал испуганный. И Марк отстал. Чему он так и не научился — так это переть напролом, выжимать из человека факты, даже если тот к контакту не готов. Вскоре после того, как вернулась первая женщина, и на ее место ушла собеседница Марка (уже без страха, сияя предвкушением), подошли еще две дамы, такие же неразговорчивые. Время до шести часов прошло в полном молчании. Марк, забывший книжку, томился ожиданием. Его так и не пригласили, мужчина вообще не показал, что заметил его присутствие. В те моменты, когда его взгляд падал на Марка, он смотрел сквозь.  
Когда часы отмерили шесть утра, Марк, чертыхнувшись про себя, отправился домой. От долгого сидения на маленьком пластиковом стуле тело ломило, он не решился встать и размяться. Отчаянно хотелось в туалет.  
Дома от рухнул в кровать и крепко уснул, измотанный.

***  
Ожидание стало обязательным элементом его ночей. Договорившись на работе, что он будет выходить только во второй половине дня, Марк еженощно проводил по четыре часа в маленькой комнате. Ритуал был изучен до мелочей. Женщины приходили и уходили, дважды среди них, вопреки словам главного, мелькнули мужчины, одного из которых приняли. Но прошла неделя, а Марка все так и не вызывали.  
Долгие часы в приемной давались ему тяжело, он бесился от безделья. Хотелось бросить идиотскую затею со статьей. Он до последней трещинки изучил потолок в комнате и уже безошибочно узнавал постоянных клиенток. Они с ним тоже смирились, но от общения уклонялись, что злило еще больше.  
Несколько раз Марк порывался высказать все мужчине, имени которого так и не узнал, но стоило тому выйти, как язык сковывало молчанием. Марк сердился еще больше и ждал неизвестно чего.  
Наконец на восьмую ночь его дежурства мужчина обратил на него внимание. Когда в приемной не осталось больше никого, ему сказали:  
— Ты. Идем.  
Марк так привык к безразличию и взглядам сквозь себя, что не сразу сообразил, что обращение адресовалось к нему.  
— Идем, — повторил мужчина с нотками нетерпения в голосе, и Марк поспешно поднялся.  
Сердце лихорадочно забилось. Он оказался совсем не готовым к тому, что может произойти потом.  
«Успокойся, — сказал он себе. — Ты всегда можешь уйти».  
Мужчина, когда он подошел ближе, остановил его за плечо. Марк едва почувствовал прикосновение чужих пальцев.  
— Я должен предупредить. Я работаю не так, как многие. Никаких стоп-слов. Если ты войдешь сюда — выйдешь уже только после сеанса. Ты не сможешь сказать ничего, чтобы я прервался. И я не остановлюсь, пока не закончу. Это первое правило. Ты к такому готов?  
Почему-то Марк был уверен: ему не лгут. Просто предупреждают. Внезапно все перестало казаться забавным или нелепым. Он посмотрел поверх головы сопровождающего, но увидел только серый коридор, такой же безликий, как комната, с которой он сроднился за эту неделю.  
Мелькнула мысль: а не послать ли главного редактора с его темой для статьи? Конечно, придется вернуть деньги, но не проще ли отдать две тысячи, чтобы уйти отсюда? Главред любил поговорить на тему журналистского долга и заканчивал неизменным «а на что вы готовы пойти ради хорошего материала?» Чувство самосохранения вопило, что материал такого не стоит. Маячивший в отдалении гонорар нашептывал обратное.  
Мужчина все еще ждал его ответа. «Он ждет, что я уйду»,- сообразил Марк. И от этого отказ стал невозможен.  
— Я согласен. А что вы будете делать?  
— Что захочу. Это второе условие. Ты не диктуешь правила игры — это делаю я. Ты подчиняешься. Ни слова против.  
— А спросить можно?  
— Да. Но только вопросы, не больше. С этим разобрались? Тогда третье правило: никакого секса. Никакого минета, проникновения, мастурбации. Только сессии. Я не прикоснусь к тебе, чтобы приласкать, и ты не должен трогать ни меня, ни себя. Все ясно?  
Марку не приходило в голову, что секс вообще возможен. И сейчас от этой мысли стало неуютно. Но он лишь кивнул.  
— Хорошо. И самое последнее: мне придется тебя обыскать, когда мы войдем в комнату. Я не знаю, кто ты, и не знаю, можно ли тебе доверять. Никаких записывающих устройств, никаких камер. Увижу хоть что-то из этого — тебе не поздоровится. Не улыбайся, я сильнее, чем выгляжу.  
Марк улыбался, но нервно, а не насмешливо. В то, что этот парень способен на все, он поверил сразу. Ему нельзя было не верить. И включенный диктофон в кармане теперь беспокоил. Марк наклонился и сунул его под стул, когда его провожатый отвернулся.  
— Как мне вас называть? — спросил он, следуя за мужчиной мимо одинаковых, крепко запертых дверей.  
— Эска. Можешь обращаться ко мне на ты.  
— А я…  
— Нет, твое имя мне ни к чему. Ты будешь откликаться на …  
Марка оглядели с ног до головы.  
— Фидо.  
— Не слишком ли я большой для собаки?  
— Не спорить.  
Эска открыл перед ним дверь и кивком пригласил войти. Марк с опаской шагнул внутрь.  
И снова Эске удалось его удивить. Он ожидал увидеть… что угодно. Кушетки, качели, цепи и распорки. Все то, чем пичкают публику фильмы для взрослых и стереотипы. Но не полупустой кабинет. Слева от входа — письменный стол, освещенный мягким светом лампы, рядом — небольшой напольный шкаф. Справа — большой кожаный диван, сам по себе как из порнухи. Поперек спинки переброшена веревка. И все. Пусто, голо, невзрачно.  
Марк остановился посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. Может, его обманули? Просекли, что он журналист? Или все это — один большой розыгрыш? Доминанта в таком случае подобрали крайне убедительного.  
Эска запер за ними дверь и велел:  
— Сними куртку и выверни карманы. Давай. Я предупредил, что буду обыскивать.  
Он внимательно осмотрел нехитрые пожитки: ключи, мелочь, мятная жвачка, телефон. Велел:  
— Выключи его. И никогда не включай здесь.  
Куртку он забрал и повесил на вешалку у двери. А потом подошел вплотную. Марк едва удержался, чтобы не сделать шаг назад. Особенно когда твердые ладони легли ему на плечи и скользнули вниз по рукам. Эска обыскал его, не пропустив ни миллиметра тела. Марк дернулся, когда тот коснулся его между ног. И с ужасом почувствовал отголосок возбуждения, хотя в прикосновении не было ничего эротичного. Когда Эска, ощупав его лодыжки, поднялся, Марк заметил, что глаза у него серые до прозрачности, а уши немного оттопыренные. Улыбнулся и тут же плотно сжал губы.  
Эска остался доволен осмотром, что и показал кивком.  
— Хорошо. Теперь к делу.  
— Мне раздеться? — спросил Марк, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
— Сегодня — нет. Это будет завтра. Купи плетку для лошадей. Настоящую, не в секс-шопе. Жесткую. А пока сядь сюда.  
Эска поставил в центре комнаты стул, а сам остановился прямо перед Марком.  
— Сейчас я ударю тебя, — сказал он обыденным тоном. — Будет больно. Ты не должен сопротивляться. Занимаешься боксом?  
— Да.  
— Это заметно. Никакого сопротивления, запомни. Я ударю тебя по лицу, и ты ничего не сделаешь. Повтори.  
— Ничего не сделаю.  
Марк вспомнил его предупреждение: если войдешь в эту дверь — обратно выйдешь только после сессии. Он не верил в эти слова до конца. Что помешало бы ему выйти сейчас? Только то, что ключи от комнаты — в кармане у Эски. Но тот не казался слишком сильным, хоть и уверял в обратном. Марк соглашался на все, но не на то, чтобы его били по лицу. Пусть даже ради хорошего гонорара, обещанного главным редактором.  
— Сожми края стула, если боишься не сдержаться, — велел Эска, и Марк машинально послушался.  
Он успел заметить замах — но не прикрыться. В левую щеку словно с размаху врезался угол дома, корпус развернуло.  
Первым рефлексом было: закрыться, ответить на удар. Тело напряглось, но Марк той частью сознания, что не была ослеплена болью, заставил себя остановиться. Он моргал, глядя перед собой, и накатившая на глаза пелена понемногу рассеивалась. Он различал кабинет, стол Эски и его самого, стоящего прямо перед стулом и глядящего в упор. Скула горела и тупо ныла. Хотелось потрогать ее, но Марк сдержался. Только кончиком языка пощупал зубы и убедился, что их Эска не задел.  
Тот выждал еще несколько секунд, рассматривая Марка и рассеянно покусывая ноготь на большом пальце. Потом кивнул, удовлетворенный.  
— Очень хорошо, Фидо. Можешь идти.  
Марк не стал спрашивать, все ли это. Ему не хотелось оставаться ни секунды в этой комнате и с этим человеком.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он вспомнил, какой Эска невысокий и хрупкий. У него была фигура танцора, но не бойца. Марк смог бы сломать его одним прикосновением. И не мог одновременно. Держало что-то большее, чем разница в физической силе.  
Эска отпер дверь, вручил ему куртку.  
— Не забудь про плетку.  
Марк не ответил. Хрен он сюда еще придет. В приемной подобрал диктофон и побрел прочь.  
Дома рассмотрел себя в зеркале. Левая скула немного припухла, кожа покраснела. Резкая боль ушла, ноющая — осталась. Он принял таблетку обезболивающего и завалился в постель.  
Но сон не шел. Снова и снова в памяти проматывались события минувшей ночи. И раз за разом Марк вспоминал обжегший лицо удар и внимательные серые глаза мелкого садиста. Он мог бы размазать его по поверхности стола, если бы захотел. И ничего Эска ему не сделал бы: не в его комплекции тягаться с полупрофессиональным боксером. Но Марк почему-то ничего не сделал. Вспоминая, как спокойно он сидел перед Эской, вцепившись в стул, он чувствовал отвращение к себе. Но еще больше злило ощущение правильности, возникшее в этот момент. Словно все так и должно быть.  
В унисон скуле разболелось колено. Марк осторожно обхватил его, свернулся в клубок. Но сон окончательно ушел.

***  
Бессонная ночь и пережитое сказались на нем. Марк пришел в редакцию лишь в четвертом часу, когда часть коллег уже расходилась по домам. Утром он выпил еще две таблетки обезболивающего и подумал, не запить ли чем-то покрепче, чем вода. Хотя щека почти не напоминала о себе. Зато на месте удара появился темный синяк. Если бы не пара мелких статей, которые нужно было дописать и сдать в завтрашний номер, Марк вообще не рискнул бы появиться в редакции. И потому выбрал такое позднее время.  
Но то, что он так пытался скрыть, все равно заметили.  
— Это твой садист? — хохотнул Кассий. Марк криво улыбнулся, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого спросил:  
— Не видел Льюиса?  
— Он смылся сегодня утром и до следующего понедельника. А тебе зачем?  
— Обсудить кое-что.  
Марк раскопал среди бумаг трубку стационарного телефона.  
— А это не терпит?  
Марк отмахнулся от Кассия. Но трубка подавала лишь короткие гудки: куда бы ни подался главный редактор, он явно предпочел отключить телефон.  
— Где его черти носят?  
— Вроде как важное интервью. А на деле — у мэра день рожденья, намечается вечеринка. Что смотришь? Не знал, что они с Льюисом учились в одном классе?  
— Нет.  
«И мне по хрену».  
— Если важное что, оставь ему сообщение на голосовой почте.  
— Отличная мысль. А тебе домой не пора?  
Кассий уже держал в руках пиджак и выключил компьютер. Теперь сидел на краю стола, развернувшись к Марку.  
— Вообще я собирался уходить. Но могу задержаться.  
— Обойдусь.  
— Ты чего злой такой?  
Марк не ответил, набирая номер главреда снова. Со вчерашней ночи, когда он бессонно пялился в темноту, в нем зрело решение бросить эту затею. Профессия репортера всегда связана с риском, но подставлять щеки и задницу — это уже чересчур.  
Втайне Марк понимал, что его напугала не вероятность получить пару затрещин, а собственная реакция на происходящее. Он вспомнил вчерашний обыск, руки, скользящие по его телу и внезапный, пусть и смутный, отклик. Вспомнил и разозлился еще больше. На себя, на Льюиса, на Эску, на Кассия, который никак не хотел оставить его в покое.  
Включилась голосовая почта Льюиса. Сейчас он скажет, что бросает это дело, вернет две тысячи из своих денег. На хрен, ужмется один месяц, пусть будет разгрузка. Но в чертову комнату больше не вернется.  
«…оставьте сообщение после сигнала», — предупредил приятный женский голос, и следом раздался щелчок.  
Марк положил трубку.  
— Так что с тобой такое? — продолжил допытываться Кассий.  
— Упал, ударился, голова болит.  
— Болит? А не тошнит? Если тошнит, то это сотрясение. Ты не затягивай, если что. А то мой брат…  
Марк прикрыл глаза. Голова не кружилась, но воспринимать болтовню Кассия было выше его сил.

***  
К двум часам ночи он проглотил столько таблеток, что боль полностью ушла, а сознание было кристально ясным. Переволновавшись накануне, Марк сегодня был относительно спокоен. Хотя ладони все равно похолодели, когда Эска пригласил его пройти за ним.  
Снова повторилась процедура обыска.  
— Так будет каждый раз? — спросил Марк.  
— Пока я не пойму, что тебе можно верить. Хорошо. Что ты принес?  
Марк протянул ему непрозрачный белый пакет из супермаркета. Хотя ничего особенного в плетке для лошадей не было, нести ее в открытую он не отважился.  
Эска достал ее, взмахнул на пробу.  
— Очень хорошо. Настоящая.  
— Из конюшни за городом.  
— Молодец, Фидо.  
Эска походя сунул плетку в глубокий таз, стоящий рядом со столом. Марк хотел было спросить, зачем, но решил, что ответ ему не понравится.  
— Скула болит?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Раздевайся.  
Еще вчера Марк хотя бы задумался. Сейчас он снял кроссовки, по очереди придерживая каждую носком другой ноги. Взялся за футболку.  
Это было похоже на падение Алисы в кроличью нору. Вверх никак не подняться, остается только опускаться ниже. И что там ждет, неизвестно.  
Эска стоял у стола, наблюдая за ним. Если бы в эту минуту Марк увидел на его лице хоть тень похоти, он, вероятно, оделся бы и немедленно ушел. Не исключено — напоследок дав по морде.  
Но Эска смотрел абсолютно бесстрастно, словно профессионал, изучающий фронт работ. Он снова покусывал ноготь на большом пальце, слегка наклонив голову и глядя на Марка исподлобья. Внимательный взгляд скользнул по фигуре Марка вниз, к паху и ногам, а потом поднялся выше.  
— Трусы тоже.  
Марк все же замешкался, не решаясь раздеться полностью. Это значило окончательно признать свою капитуляцию. Эске хватило одного недовольного движения бровью, чтобы он передумал и снял трусы. Поднял одежду, оглянулся и положил на стул. Потом неохотно выпрямился, чувствуя себя уязвимым в безжалостном электрическом свете. На то, очевидно, и был расчет.  
Эска обошел его, внимательно рассматривая, но не касаясь. Марк старался глядеть прямо перед собой. Внутри что-то дрогнуло, всколыхнулось то же волнение, что и вчера. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, насильно успокаивая себя. Когда-то в армии Марк научился подавлять возбуждение, и сейчас это умение пригодилось.  
Когда Эска подошел справа, Марк напрягся, мышцы будто закаменели. Сейчас шрам был весь на виду. Марк не верил в утешительную сказку про «украшение мужчины». Багровая полоса взрытой кожи на правом бедре напрочь отбивала желание раздеваться перед кем-то.  
Эска шрам, конечно, заметил, но ничего не сказал. Но спросил с интересом:  
— Ты танцор? У тебя хорошая фигура.  
— Нет.  
— Точно, боксер. Профессионал?  
— Любитель.  
На этом допрос закончился. Эска остановился прямо перед Марком и посмотрел в глаза, подняв голову.  
— Напоминаю: я решаю, что делать, Фидо. Иди к дивану.  
Линолеум холодил голые ступни. Марк не к месту подумал, не подхватит ли заразу, разгуливая тут босиком. Но пол казался чистым, почти стерильным. Интересно, приходится ли им смывать кровь после посетителей?  
— Перегнись через подлокотник, — велел Эска.  
Марк сделал, как ему велели, уперся согнутыми руками в сиденье. Кожа негромко скрипнула.  
— Подвинься выше.  
Марк вздрогнул, почувствовал на своих боках руки. Кожа у Эски оказалась теплая, от чего волоски на теле Марка встали дыбом. Но никакого эротизма в прикосновениях по-прежнему не было. Эска помог клиенту подвинуться вперед, уложил, как нужно. Потом отступил на шаг, осматривая.  
— Все равно слишком низко. Подожди.  
Он взял с подоконника толстую стопку рекламных журналов.  
— Приподними бедра. Вот так.  
Чувствовать голым пахом глянцевую бумагу было не слишком приятно. К тому же руки из-за выступившего на коже пота скользили, и Марк боялся, что не сможет долго удержаться в одной позе.  
Эска решил проблему. Он потянул веревку, лежащую на спинке дивана. Оказалось, одним концом она была привязана к чему-то позади мебели. Эска туго натянул веревку, пропустив ее по пояснице Марка и крепко зафиксировав под сиденьем. Тот поморщился, чувствуя, как туго она впивается в тело. Но спорить не стал. Неуверенность и опасения ушли, на смену им пришли спокойствие и уверенность.  
Марк подчинился, когда Эска велел вытянуть руки вперед и зафиксировал их тоже. Третья веревка обвила лодыжки. Теперь Марк упирался в пол самыми кончиками пальцев, а руки были неудобно вытянуты вперед и касались противоположного подлокотника.  
Эска заметил это:  
— Диван рассчитан на рост поменьше. Ты громила.  
Сказано это было почти дружелюбно, но Марк не обманывался тоном. Он прекрасно понимал, что за этим последует. Сейчас он был беспомощно раскрыт, разложен, как десерт на блюде. Из-за стопки журналов под бедрами задница высоко поднималась. Он ожидал, что Эска коснется его там (живо припомнились шуточки Кассия, которые уже не казались смешными или глупыми). Но Эска не сделал ничего подобного. Отошел к столу, и Марк услышал влажный стук падающих капель и резкий свист рассекаемого воздуха.  
— Тебя раньше не пороли, так ведь?  
— Никогда.  
— Тогда начнем с десяти ударов. Можешь кричать, комната изолирована, никто не услышит.  
— Я не буду кричать.  
— Все так говорят. И все кричат.  
Эска легко, по-кошачьи, вернулся к дивану. Еще раз осмотрел Марка, подергал веревку и обошел кругом. Теперь он стоял в ногах, и Марк не мог его видеть. Он прижался щекой к обивке, прислушиваясь к движениям за спиной.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что сейчас обнаженной кожи коснется хлыст, и Марк вздрогнул всем телом, напрягся.  
— Я еще ничего не сделал, — с легкой насмешкой произнес Эска. — Бояться надо после, а не до. Расслабься.  
И едва Марк это сделал, как хлыст обжег кожу по-настоящему. Эска, не давая опомниться, ударил снова, второй удар лег рядом с первым.  
Марк уперся лбом в сиденье дивана, тяжело дыша через рот. Боль была ему знакома, четыре месяца он мучился в больнице, пока врачи вытаскивали осколки и собирали мышцы по фрагментам, еще полгода потом расхаживал ногу. Но боль от этих ударов казалась особенно невыносимой: он не мог шевельнуться или защититься. Стоило напрячь руки — и узлы моментально затягивались туже, веревки до боли впивалась в кожу.  
Марк заставил себя расслабиться. Стало легче.  
Эска дал ему передохнуть несколько секунд, а потом занес хлыст снова.  
Каждый следующий удар был как вспышка, но даже в перерыве между ними ягодицы нестерпимо саднило или жгло. Марк вздрагивал от каждой вспышки боли. Ноги и руки ныли от напряжения, попыток вырваться из пут. Он взмок от пота и, если бы не веревки, руки давно соскользнули бы с обивки дивана.  
После девятого удара Марк испытал облегчение. Всего один — и конец. После десятого он позволил себе отдохнуть, лег ничком, удерживаемый только веревками. И счастливый от того, что пытка закончилась.  
Но жалящее прикосновение хлыста заставило вскинуться.  
— Ты же сказал, десять!  
— Мне было интересно, считаешь ты или нет.  
Эска обошел его и наклонился. Приподнял подбородок Марка.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Тот прислушался к ощущениям. Зад горел огнем, вероятно, садиться будет невозможно несколько дней. Натруженные мышцы ныли, как после изнурительной тренировки. Но вместе с тем в теле чувствовалась странная легкость, словно осознание выполненного долга после трудного дела. Подобрать названия этому ощущению Марк не мог.  
— Странно, — ответил он наконец.  
— А ты и правда не кричал. Тебе понравилось?  
Эска крепко сжимал пальцами его подбородок, отвернуться было невозможно, но и смотреть в глаза — тоже. Марк неохотно признался, скорее себе, чем ему:  
— Да.  
Это было неправильно, неприятно, болезненно — но ему правда понравилось. Марк больше не чувствовал неприязни к себе или отвращения к происходящему. Признание далось тяжело, но сейчас он чувствовал себя освобожденным.  
Эска развязал веревки и неожиданно сильно подхватил под руку, помогая подняться.  
— Спасибо.  
— На здоровье. Там зеркало на стене.  
В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Марка Эска пояснил:  
— Некоторых интересует состояние их зада после порки. Можешь посмотреть.  
— Воздержусь. Можно одеться?  
— Да. На сегодня все.  
Эска отошел к столу. Взял листок бумаги и принялся что-то на нем писать.  
Марк с трудом натянул белье. Замер, когда ткань коснулась кожи. Даже от легкого прикосновения жжение усилилось. О том, чтобы надеть джинсы, было страшно подумать. Марк сделал это быстро, словно нырнув в холодную воду. На то, чтобы наклониться и завязать шнурки, сил не хватило. Он даже не надел носки, сунул их в карманы, а шнурки запихал поглубже в ботинки. До машины дойти можно.  
Когда он полностью собрался, Эска как раз прикреплял листок к плетке. Марк различил написанное имя: «Фидо». Стек был аккуратно повешен в настенный шкаф, где уже было еще около десятка таких же. Марк отвернулся, зрелище наглядно показало, какой поток извращенцев проходит регулярно через кабинет. «И ты теперь один из них», — напомнил он себе.  
— Ты хорошо держался, — сказал Эска. — Я доволен. Можешь не приходить на этой неделе.  
Он подал Марку куртку, как пальто женщине. Тот забрал ее и надел сам. Показалось, что Эску это маленькое проявление непокорности позабавило. Но он отыгрался, дважды распахнув перед Марком двери: из комнаты и из коридора. Но потерял интерес сразу же, как тот вышел в приемную.  
Дома Марк первым делом подошел к зеркалу.  
Зрелище было пугающим для неподготовленного человека: кожа на ягодицах сильно покраснела. И малейшее прикосновение причиняло боль. На спине, около поясницы, пролегла красная борозда: след от веревки. Точно такие же полоски остались на запястьях и на ногах. Они саднили, но терпимо.  
Марк, как был, голышом, отправился на кухню, приготовил грелку со льдом и уселся на нее верхом.  
— Вот это кайф, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что боль понемногу отпускает.  
Теперь можно было и подумать о произошедшем. Тем более что ложиться спать было поздно: часы показывали почти семь утра. Под окном, гудя, проехала мусоросборочная машина, процокали чьи-то торопливые каблучки. Такие обыденные звуки для того, у кого в жизни все перевернулось.  
Почему он подставился Эске? Кроме того, что ему понравилось. Теперь Марк мог признаваться в этом спокойно. Сложно было произнести это только в первый раз. Конечно, было больно и даже неприятно, что уж там говорить о возбуждении, которое он, по идее, не должен был испытывать. И в то же время он был удовлетворен. И почти уверен, что вернется снова.  
«Интересный феномен, — подумал он лениво. Мозг понемногу опутывала дремота. — Включить, что ли, это в статью… Откровения начинающего извращенца, или как-то так».  
То, что произошло в самом кабинете, можно было свалить на Эску и его ауру власти. Марк понимал теперь, почему именно он вел сессии в подпольном клубе. Парень был доминантом от природы. Но ведь вернуться туда он Марка не заставлял. Тот сам пришел после пощечины, да еще и стек принес. Значит, он и правда извращенец? Почему же раньше не тянуло на такие эксперименты?  
Задница основательно замерзла, да и мошонку уже неприятно покалывало холодом. Но стоило перекатиться на живот, как боль снова накинулась на многострадальную пятую точку. Сидеть будет невозможно еще несколько дней, недаром Эска дал ему «выходные».  
Вытянувшись на кровати, Марк начал понемногу уплывать. Заполз под покрывало и поморщился, когда грубая ткань коснулась горящей кожи.  
Может, позиция Скарлетт была не так уж плоха? Проще подумать обо всем завтра.  
Или не думать вообще, подсказала какая-то часть его. Не пускаться в рассуждения: почему да что это значит. Пустить все на самотек и посмотреть, что будет. И Марк с этой частью был согласен.

***  
На следующий день сидеть и правда было больно. Как назло, объявившийся Льюис вызвонил его на работу. В ожидании, пока редактор его пригласит, Марк сел за свой стол и попытался начать заказанную статью. Ощущения ниже поясницы отвлекали, так что в конце концов он махнул рукой на конспирацию и попросту сунул под себя свернутый плащ, который хоть немного смягчил стул. К счастью, Кассий связал это совсем с другим.  
— Что, геморрой замучил? — поинтересовался он одновременно насмешливо и сочувственно. — Привыкай, одна из профессиональных болезней.  
— Подушку купи, — подал голос другой коллега. — Мягче будет. Видишь?  
Он приподнялся, демонстрируя надутое кольцо под пятой точкой.  
Марк обещал подумать — даже почти всерьез.  
К счастью, в этот момент Льюис появился на пороге своего кабинета и махнул рукой.  
— Ну что там извращенцы? — спросил он сразу же, пока Марк аккуратно пристраивался в кресле.  
— Может, назовем их по-другому? «Извращенцы» — вряд ли политкорректно.  
— Поклонники альтернативных сексуальных практик? Брось, извращенцы и есть, как их не назови. Ты уже побывал в клубе? Деньги потратил?  
— Да.  
— И уже есть что-то жареное?  
Марк уклончиво ответил:  
— Смотря что таковым считать. Мне, наверное, потребуется больше времени. У них очень строгая организация, деньги они взяли, но доверять не спешат. И клиенты не самые разговорчивые.  
— Ну хоть что-нибудь ты мне подкинуть можешь? Внутри, в самом клубе, ты был? Есть чем порадовать читателей? Знаешь сам, такие истории хорошо продаются. Обыватели обожают читать про оргии и порку, чтобы потом возмущаться и повторять то же в своих постелях. Если удастся, сделай пару фотографий. Обстановка там, игрушки.  
— Знаешь, Льюис, я тут подумал, — начал Марк. Встряхнулся и закончил уже решительно, — Может, не нужна нам эта чернуха? Знаю, она хорошо продается, погоди…  
— Я весь внимание, — согласился редактор. Марк поблагодарил судьбу за то, что Льюис по какой-то причине считал его журналистом от бога. В начале карьеры Марку и правда удалось сделать крайне удачную серию статей про взаимоотношения в армии, и редактор поверил, что Аквила — пронырливый и дотошный журналист. Марк не стал разубеждать и рассказывать, что задействовал отнюдь не шпионскую технику и журналистскую хитрость, а старые знакомства. А некоторые главы в статье он с чистой совестью написал, основываясь на собственных впечатлениях. Он позволил Льюису обманываться на свой счет, справедливо полагая, что в будущем это принесет самые выгодные заказы, да и репутация не помешает. И сейчас убедился в правильности этого решения.  
Он сдвинулся на самый краешек кресса, якобы для того, чтобы сократить расстояние между собой и собеседником.  
— Послушай, я могу написать чернуху. Все так, как читатели любят. Без подробностей, но достаточно ярко. Материала хватит. Но подумай сам, этой грязи в любом желтом издании достаточно. А теперь об этом еще и книжку написали! Статья или пройдет незамеченной, или наше издание приравняют к какому-нибудь желтому листку. И вопрос еще, что хуже. Давай я копну глубже. Напишу не то, что ждет публика, а то, что есть на самом деле. Скажем целый очерк? Не только о клубе, но и самом направлении БДСМ: что это на самом деле, кто туда приходит, правда ли они все такие извра… поклонники нетрадиционных сексуальных практик. Напишу все, как есть, без прикрас. Может, даже смогу разговорить кого-нибудь из тамошней публики. Или даже…  
Марк обдумал секунду только что пришедшую в голову мысль.  
— Или разговорю тамошнего доминанта.  
Едва он это произнес, как тут же пожалел. Эска произвел впечатление человека не болтливого. Иначе не удержался бы так долго на работе. Но обещание было дано, и Льюис загорелся идеей:  
— Точно. Возьми интервью из первых рук. Пусть расскажет, кто и зачем приходит, расскажет, как такие клубы действуют. За деньгами я не постою. Накину еще, если нужно. Статья выйдет — блеск. Это ты хорошо продумал.  
Льюис помолчал и мечтательно добавил:  
— Может, мы даже сможем продать статью в «Нью-Йорк таймс».  
Льюис не оставлял надежды прорваться в крупное издание. Марк не стал его разочаровывать.  
— Может быть. Просто дай мне свободу действия. И немного времени. Скажем… месяц.  
— Целый месяц?  
Льюис нахмурился, вернувшись с небес на землю.  
— Подумай, Льюис. Оно того стоит. Это не острая новость, которая скоро будет неактуальна.  
— Ты прав. Да, точно! У тебя хорошее чутье, Марк.  
Тот кивнул, стараясь выглядеть уверенно.  
— Это будет лучший материал, Льюис, — сказал он, надеясь, что так оно и случится.

***  
Время, оставшееся до следующей встречи, Марк провел с пользой. Утром заглядывал в редакцию, быстро разгребал текущие дела и норовил удрать пораньше. А дома садился за свой компьютер, собирал материалы и писал статью.  
С теоретической частью он собирался покончить быстро, но неожиданно для себя провел на специализированных форумах два дня, невидимкой наблюдая за общением постоянных пользователей, впитывая местный сленг, хотя из-за этого приходилось постоянно прибегать к помощи интернета. Примерно половина текста Марку была категорически непонятна. Хотя к третьему дню он начал вникать в разговор и даже рискнул вступить в диалог с одним из местных старожилов. Тот, чего и следовало ожидать, быстро распознал в Марке новичка и предложил встречу, чтобы разъяснить все лично. От встречи тот вежливо отказался. Зато убедился, что попасть в Тему не так уж сложно.  
А вот в клуб — уже труднее. Он не имел ни названия, ни собственного сайта. На форумах, которые Марк прошерстил очень тщательно, не было никаких упоминаний. Очевидно, информация о месте, в котором работал Эска, передавалась устно. Сам Марк узнал о ней от информатора Льюиса, проболтавшегося и теперь жалевшего, судя по тому, что трубку он больше не брал.  
После внимательного изучения информации стало ясно еще кое-что. Клуб не укладывался ни в какие рамки традиционного БДСМ и больше соответствовал представлениям обывателей: чистое насилие и ничего больше. Ни предварительного обговаривания предпочтений, ни стоп-слова. Только инициатива доминанта. На таком фоне сообщения на форуме казались благопристойными. Там была игра двух взрослых людей, которые точно знают, чего хотят. В клубе Эски убрали согласие как составляющую сессии, оставив лишь подчинение.  
Марк припомнил женщин, которых видел там. Разные — он уже различал постоянных клиенток — они все были неуловимо похожи. Это было глупо, но он встал из-за стола, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало — посмотреть, нет ли у него на лице той же невидимой печати, что отмечала всех остальных посетителей. Ничего не увидел, только разозлился на себя и вернулся к столу. Захотелось курить, хотя сигареты он бросил еще в колледже.  
К следующему своему визиту Марк успел написать вступление к статье и первую часть, кратко освещающую истоки БДСМ и общие представления о ней, которые тут же и опроверг, подкрепив некоторыми выдержками с форумов. Потом переписал, сменив сухой язык фактов на более живой и интересный.  
В начале второй части Марк описал свои первые впечатления о посещении клуба.  
А дальше была тьма. Он не представлял, что писать дальше, не мог найти слова и не знал, как подать текст. Как информативную статью? Личную историю? Как рассказ?  
Он решил навестить Эску в ночь с пятницы на субботу. Пришел пораньше домой, чтобы лечь спать, но сон не шел. Весь вечер Марк провел у телевизора, бездумно щелкая пультом и поглядывая на часы. И едва дождался половины второго.

***  
Первым делом Эска велел ему раздеться.  
— И повернись спиной. Дай мне посмотреть.  
Марк подчинился без раздумий. Он был уверен, что в сексуальном плане Эску его нагота не привлечет. И не ошибся. Тот заставил Марка нагнуться, опереться на сиденье дивана, и тщательно осмотрел зад. Руки едва коснулись кожи, потом Эска одобрительно произнес:  
— Отлично. Хорошо заживает.  
Обернувшись, Марк наткнулся на его полунасмешливый взгляд.  
— Ты готов к продолжению. В этот раз я не буду тебя жалеть, ударю в полную силу.  
Марка это заявление впечатлило. Он еще помнил, как провел весь день попой на грелке — и это еще «не в полную силу»?  
Эска быстро и ловко, как в прошлый раз связал его. Марк почитал на этой неделе про узлы и разобрался, как усиливать или ослаблять их натяжение. Поэтому постарался максимально расслабиться, чтобы веревка не давила так сильно.  
Эска не спешил переходить к порке. Он присел на корточки рядом с диваном, пытливо заглянув Марку в лицо.  
— Помнишь, что я говорил в прошлый раз? Кто решает, что нам делать?  
Марк понял, что от него ждут быстрого и четкого ответа:  
— Ты.  
— И я могу…  
— …сделать со мной, что захочешь.  
— И ты не сможешь меня остановить. Поверни голову немного. Вот так. Вдруг мне захочется тебя ударить.  
Чуткие пальцы прошлись вдоль пожелтевшего синяка. Марк прикрыл глаза: прикосновение оказалось неожиданно приятным.  
Но это были единственные приятные ощущения. Эска сдержал слово. Порка, полученная в прошлый раз, показалась незначительной. То ли потому, что удар и правда был поставлен более жестко, то ли оттого, что в этот раз Марку досталось двадцать ударов. Пять из них пришлись не на ягодицы, а на верхнюю часть бедер. Марк представил, что будет, если Эска промахнется — или намеренно ударит его по гениталиям. От одной мысли прошиб холодный пот, он инстинктивно попытался свести ноги. Но веревки только туже натянулись, впиваясь в лодыжки, и эта боль добавилась к той, что ощущалась выше.  
После двадцати ударов Эска дал ему передохнуть. Пока Марк переводил дыхание, уткнувшись лицом в диван, он тихо стоял у него за спиной. А потом коснулся ягодиц, провел рукой, разминая и сжимая кожу.  
Марк подавил крик. Прикосновение было не самым легким, хотя болело от него не остро, просто ныло. Но это еще и странно будоражило.  
Вот это вызвало у Марка настоящую панику. Признаки возбуждения он ни с чем не спутал бы, и сейчас понял, что заводится от этой смеси боли и ласки. Хотя Эска наверняка не хотел добиться такого эффекта, а собирался причинить еще немного боли.  
Еще одна попытка свести ноги и прикрыть самое главное потерпела неудачу. Марк спрятал пылающее лицо, пока руки Эски опускались ниже, пощипывая разгоряченную ударами кожу внизу. Марку казалось, он даже чувствует тепло его ладони рядом со своим пенисом. И отчетливо понимал, какой именно вид открывается сейчас Эске. Он молился, чтобы доминант сделал вид, будто ничего не замечает.  
Напрасно.  
— Не стесняйся. Можешь кончить, если хочешь, — предложил Эска. — Но помогать я тебе не стану.  
— Обойдусь, — буркнул Марк. Получилось невнятно, но Эска понял.  
— Как хочешь. Но это хорошо. Ты втягиваешься.  
Марк не был уверен, что «втягиваешься» и «хорошо» — синонимы в данном случае. Но ему было не до споров. Хваленая выдержка ему вдруг изменила. Как он ни старался, стояк не спадал.  
Более того, ощущения обострились, тело стало более чутким. Он все так же лежал лицом вниз, но слух улавливал малейшие звуки за спиной. А присутствие Эски он ощущал всей кожей. Словно тот наэлектризовал воздух одним фактом своего присутствия. И это волновало еще больше, до тяжести в паху, учащенного сердцебиения и — чего Марк совсем не ожидал — сладкого замирания в животе, тех самых «бабочек», которых он в последний раз ощущал только в старшей школе. И уж совсем не предполагал, что они появятся здесь, в этой комнате и с этим человеком.  
Марк вздрогнул, почувствовав скользящее прикосновение от поясницы к плечам. Не сразу, но он понял, что это плетка скользит по его коже. Вот она коснулась подбородка, и Марк вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эску — и одновременно подставил щеку, на которой еще не сошел след от прошлого синяка. Глаза прикрыл, ожидая обещанного удара. Но он так и не последовал. Зато от прикосновения кожаного хлыста внутри сладко дрогнуло и замерло.  
Когда Эска наконец развязал его, Марк с облегчением и одновременно смущением встал и прикрылся. Но Эска не смотрел на него: он отошел к столу, из чувства такта, или просто так совпало. Марк потянулся к своим вещам, но потом опомнился и спросил:  
— Можно одеться?  
— Да. На сегодня все. Приходи завтра.  
— А… — Марк не знал, как сформулировать. — Я не успею зажить.  
Губы Эски тронула еле заметная улыбка, отчего даже его глаза, казалось, посветлели.  
— Я придумаю, что с тобой сделать и без плетки.

***  
Самоуважения и остатков разума хватило ровно на пару часов. Сначала Марк еще делал перед самим собой вид, что просто смотрит телевизор. Но потом махнул рукой, стянул трусы и коснулся себя.  
Эрекция, тщательно подавляемая, вернулась, словно по нажатию кнопки. Марк прикрыл глаза, провел рукой вверх и вниз. Стоило закрыть глаза — и он снова оказался в кабинете. Тело вспомнило прикосновение скрипящей кожи дивана и теплой руки на ягодицах. Воспоминания смешались в хаотичное нагромождение деталей: прохладный воздух, обжигающая боль от удара, тепло Эски, когда он подходил слишком близко, его голос, в котором иногда проскальзывали смешливые и будто флиртующие нотки. Изучающий взгляд, под которым Марк ощущал себя не просто голым — распахнутым, как книга с крупным шрифтом. Запах Эски, который Марк воспринимал обостренными чувствами как нечто очень притягательное.  
Он не думал ни о чем конкретно, хватало деталей, каждая из которых подогревала и вела к пику наслаждения. Марк двигал рукой все быстрее, чувствуя приближение оргазма. А потом вытянулся на кровати, ловя ртом воздух.  
Падение продолжается, подумал он. Кроличья нора оказалась еще глубже, чем ему представлялось. И что-то подсказывает, что до дна еще ой как далеко. Если оно вообще есть, это дно.

***  
Эска сдержал слово: они нашли, чем заняться и без порки.  
Одну из встреч Марк провел на коленях. Застеленный линолеумом пол был жестким и холодным, и к концу сессии Марка трясло от холода. А еще — от новых болезненных ощущений. Эска прошелся тонкой стегучей розгой по голым плечам и спине. Пару раз тонко свистящая ветка чуть не задела ухо. В первый раз Марк вздрогнул. Во второй — не шевельнулся.  
Эска не показывал этого, но Марк был уверен, что тот доволен его выдержкой.  
Перед Аквилой понемногу открывался странный мир, который благопристойным обывателям показался бы ужасным. Днем Марк засыпал на ходу. А иногда и буквально — за столом в редакции или присев на минуточку дома. Времени и сил не хватало ни на что, он никуда не ходил с коллегами и отклонял предложения Кассия заглянуть к ним с женой на ужин или выпить в баре.  
Зато ближе к ночи Марк оживал и начинал отсчитывать часы, чувствуя приток бурлящей нервной энергии.  
Постоянные посетители молчаливо приняли его в свой круг. Но по-прежнему игнорировали и Марка, и друг друга, не открывали рта, не обменивались ни единым словом. Однажды Марк столкнулся в магазине с женщиной, которую часто видел в клубе. Они пересеклись взглядами чуть дольше, чем положено незнакомцам, и разошлись. Что они могли бы сказать друг другу? Их молчание было более выразительным.  
Марк уже подумывал, что ему придется присочинить некоторые факты или как-то обойти их в статье, но ему повезло.  
Однажды (он ходил в клуб почти два месяца) он застал Эску в хорошем настроении. Марк так и не узнал, что послужило его причиной. Но Эска казался непривычно расслабленным и почти счастливым. Он уложил Марка на диван, но удары были слабыми по сравнению с обычными. Почти ласка в его исполнении. Марк перенес их легко, поймав себя на мысли, что это даже приятно.  
— Ты ни разу не кончил, — вывел его из раздумий голос Эски.  
— Что?  
Марку показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Не кончил. Не получил разрядку. Не испытал оргазм.  
Марк научился различать интонации Эски. И почувствовал, что тот сегодня настроен благодушно. Поэтому рискну спросить:  
— Обычно все наоборот?  
— Обычно люди умудряются кончить. Даже если бьешь со всей силы. Оргазм — непредсказуемая вещь.  
Марк не успел ничего ответить. Теплые пальцы коснулись ягодиц, провели вдоль свежих следов от хлыста. Марк невольно дернулся, больше инстинктивно, чем от боли. И замер, почувствовав, как пальцы скользят ниже, вдоль копчика и останавливаются чуть выше анального отверстия, заставляя сжаться.  
Марк попытался оглянуться, но не смог. Однако отчего-то был уверен, что Эска смотрит.  
Накатила бешеная волна эмоций: стыд, неловкость, ощущение собственной беспомощности вкупе с желанием прикрыться, страх и на фоне этого — мощный прилив возбуждения. Марк заерзал смущенно, пытаясь свести ноги вместе. Но не смог: Эска, оказывается, стоял между его разведенных коленей, и Марк ощутил голой кожей шероховатую ткань брюк.  
— Ты девственник? — и уточнил, поскольку Марк замешкался с ответом: — Анальный девственник.  
Марк еле слышно выдохнул:  
— Да.  
И, к своему облегчению, почувствовал, что Эска убрал руки.  
Зато коснулся ниже. Марк дернулся, когда теплая ладонь обхватила мошонку, через легкое прикосновение послав импульс удовольствия прямо в мозг. До этого он был не слишком возбужден, но через секунду уже изнывал от желания. Но и от страха тоже. Он помнил слова Эски о том, что тот никогда не коснется его ради удовольствия. И до сих пор все его касания несли только боль — пусть сладкую, пусть желанную, но боль. И Марк, как любой мужчина, невольно сжимался при мысли об опасной близости беспощадной руки к самому дорогому.  
Но Эска, кажется, не собирался делать ничего плохого. Он сжал мошонку крепче, перекатывая яички в руке. Нажал на неизвестную Марку точку — и тот неожиданно для себя застонал от наслаждения. Стон получился скорее жалобным, чем полным удовольствия. Но Эска принял его за одобрение и другой рукой обхватил член.  
Марк не мог сосредоточиться, мысли разбегались. Стыд, неловкость — все это позабылось. Он тонул в ощущениях и задыхался от желания. Эска дрочил ему резко, механично. Это было слишком хорошо, ощущения захлестывали с головой. Марк даже не успел толком что-то почувствовать, осмыслить, как все закончилось. Быстрое возбуждение окончилось скоропалительным оргазмом, который внезапно накрыл его и оставил обессилено лежать на диване, с трудом ловя ртом воздух.  
Эска отпустил его тут же, отошел. Марк повернул голову, следя за ним взглядом. Доминант, такой спокойный, словно и не дрочил только что своему клиенту, вытирал руки салфеткой.  
Несколько секунд Марк смотрел только на его лицо, потом не выдержал искушения и опустил взгляд ниже. Тут его поджидало страшное разочарование: несмотря на отличное настроение и случившийся почти-секс, никакого возбуждения Эска не испытывал. Брюки облегали стройные ноги, не скрывая ничего. И Марк, несмотря на только что испытанный оргазм, почувствовал, как снова накатывает возбуждение. Того, что случилось, было слишком мало, чтобы удовлетворить. Не секс, не ласки. Дойка. Пришедшее на ум слово было до того неприятным, что Марк отвернулся, чтобы не показать исказившее его лицо отвращение.  
Эска освободил его и помог подняться, придерживая за локоть. Уставшие от долгого неудобного положения ноги затекли. Марк осторожно переступил, чувствуя, как кровь снова начинает бежать по венам.  
Взгляд зацепился за белесое пятно на полу, и Марк поспешил отвести глаза.  
— Можно салфетку?  
Пока он вытирался, Эска, сидя за столом, внимательно наблюдал. Когда Марк закончил, ему указали взглядом на стул по другую сторону.  
— Ты недоволен? — прямо спросил Эска. — Я думал, тебе будет приятно.  
— Это и было… приятно.  
— Ты смущен? Не стоит. Ты не первый.  
— Я думал, ты с мужчинами не работаешь.  
— Сейчас не работаю.  
Эска обошел стол, взял его за подбородок, разглядывая давнишний синяк на скуле.  
Марк продолжил расспросы:  
— Почему? Не интересуешься мужчинами?  
— Не интересуюсь женщинами. Нет интереса — проще работать.  
Марк постарался не показать, как его заинтересовали слова Эски. Но он постарался отогнать посторонние мысли. Внезапный приступ откровенности был подарком, который не хотелось упускать, несмотря на то, что он снова плавился — от прикосновений Эски и его слов.  
— Зато тебя обожают все «нижние» города.  
— Ужасное слово — «нижние». Не люблю, когда вешают ярлыки.  
— А кто же мы?  
— Клиенты. И я не единственный ваш любимец.  
— Разве есть другие клубы?  
По острому взгляду Эски Марк понял, что выдал себя слишком живым интересом.  
— Есть, — коротко ответил Эска. — Одевайся. Все на сегодня.  
Его хорошее настроение улетучилось. Марк понял, что сегодня больше ловить нечего. Он быстро оделся; взгляд снова зацепился за пятно спермы на полу, и Марк поспешил отвернуться.  
Эска проводил его до входной двери и запер за ним дверь. Марк оглянулся, уже на улице, с невольной надеждой на что-то: прощальный взгляд, напутствие. Но Эска молча прикрыл тяжелую створку, отрезая от улицы полупустую комнату с рассеянным светом.  
Марк постоял еще несколько секунд, испытывая разочарование и сознавая, что не имеет на него право. Произошедшее не сделало их ближе и не говорило об особом отношении. В конце концов, у Эски были и другие мужчины. Те, что кончали от ударов.  
У этой мысли был горький привкус. Марк крутил ее в голове всю дорогу до дома. Никак не смог от нее избавиться, и даже сквозь беспокойный утренний сон мысль тревожила, словно песчинка, попавшая в ракушку моллюска.

***  
Случившееся той ночью окончательно подтвердило то, о чем Марк размышлял давно: его смущает положение одного из клиентов. Думать, что Эска занимается с кем-то тем же, чем с ним, было не слишком приятно. Словно делиться собственным отцом, подумал как-то Марк. И тут же отмел кощунственное сравнение. Но и назвать Эску любовником он не мог из-за того, что их отношения оставались вертикальными, иерархическими, не на равных.  
Он старался гнать мысли о ревности. Ревность предполагает, что человек принадлежит тебе хоть немного или хочет принадлежать. Ревность — это личное чувство. А ничего личного между ним и Эской не было.  
Он ни разу не сделал ничего, что можно было бы истолковать как флирт или домогательство. Если ему приходилось прикасаться к Марку, он делал это ровно столько времени, сколько было нужно, чтобы поправить веревки или убрать волосы со лба перед ударом.  
Марк копил мимолетные прикосновения, чтобы воскресить их в памяти ранним утром, когда укладывался в постель. Он не фантазировал, хватало и того, что мог вспомнить.  
Эска проникал и в его сны. Они были наполнены желанием и эротическими образами. Марк не запоминал их и не любил: сны оставляли после себя тоску по близости. Добавлять к желанию еще и влюбленность он не хотел. Что-то подсказывало, что этим и заканчивали некоторые из посетителей: своей влюбленностью в доминанта, принимая его внимание, пусть и извращенное, за симпатию. Так женщины иногда влюбляются в своих психологов. Сравнение, когда оно пришло в голову, заставило задуматься. Марк записал мысль в статью и развил. Для посетительниц сессии в каком-то смысле заменяли сеансы психолога. Какого бы душевного спокойствия женщины не искали, они явно находили его в заветном кабинете.  
Ночь сменялась ночью. Марк не успел оглянуться, а первый месяц посещений пролетел. За второй он заплатил сам, что Льюис воспринял как профессиональную жертвенность. Редактор предвкушал сенсационный материал и горел желанием прочитать хотя бы его часть.  
Марк держал оборону, давал уклончивые ответы на прямые вопросы. Его статья почти не продвинулась: он не знал, как рассказать о виденном и прочувствованном. А теперь добавилось еще одно сомнение: что будет с Эской, когда выйдет статья? Если клуб закроется? Куда пойдет доминант? Есть ли у него другая работа? Ответов Марк не знал.  
За два месяца он лучше узнал своих товарищей по пагубной привычке, чем Эску. Тот ловко избегал любого личного момента. Марк даже не был уверен, что это его настоящее имя. Он как-то спросил об этом, но получил удар по губам. Кожа немного лопнула, на языке почувствовался железистый привкус.  
Одним ударом Эска не ограничился, велел Марку сесть на стул, как в самый первый раз. Со своего места тому было отлично видно, как Эска, сидя за столом, достает из ящика черную перчатку и стопку монет. А потом неспешно укладывает в нее одну за другой монетки, утяжеляя.  
Марк понял, что за этим последует, и поднял голову.  
— Это будет больнее, чем в первый раз, — сообщил Эска, подходя ближе и натягивая перчатку на руку. Подвигал пальцами, пробуя, свободно ли они сгибаются. Нахмурился и снял перчатку, поправил внутри монетки.  
Марк уже мог представить, что его ожидает. Когда Эска мягко сжал его левое плечо, удерживая, он напрягся. Но все равно боль была подобна разорвавшейся бомбе. В глазах на краткий миг потемнело, выступили слезы.  
Марк не хотел, чтобы Эска их видел. Поэтому остался сидеть, наклонив голову. Но тот сам развернул его лицо к себе.  
— Плачущий гигант… Это мило.  
Он стер слезинку пальцем и слизнул ее.  
В комнате стало очень тихо. Они замерли друг напротив друга: Эска — с прижатым к губам пальцем, и Марк — глядя на него снизу вверх сквозь слезы. Ситуация неуловимо изменилась, словно они оба были на равных.  
Осторожно, чтобы не нарушить паузу, Марк взял Эску за правую руку, все еще облаченную в перчатку, и коснулся ее губами. Даже прикосновение к грубой коже отозвалось удовольствием и такой внезапной вспышкой возбуждения, что Марк на секунду задохнулся.  
А потом, не думая, вскочил и прижался к губам Эски. Он успел почувствовать мягкость и вкус его рта, но в следующий миг согнулся от боли.  
Эска, ударивший его в солнечное сплетение, нанес тут же еще два удара. Вполне профессиональных: Марк едва мог дышать, а вот разогнуться — уже нет.  
— Это первый и единственный раз, когда ты меня ослушался. Если повторишь — больше я тебя не впущу. А сейчас уматывай. И не показывайся мне на глаза неделю.  
Марк через силу выпрямился, чтобы взглянуть на него сверху вниз.  
— Ты первый начал это. Как же «не касаться, чтобы приласкать»?  
— Если ты расценил это как попытку флирта — ты идиот. Вон отсюда.  
Марк, чувствуя нарастающую злость, измерил взглядом расстояние до противника. Может, Эска и поднаторел в избиениях, зато не был профессиональным бойцом. Злость смешивалась с разбуженным, но неудовлетворенным желанием, и требовала выхода. Марк шагнул к доминанту вплотную, заставив его попятиться.  
Тот, не глядя, потянулся за спину, и в его руке появился пистолет, спрятанный до этого под бумагами.  
— Вон, — звенящим от злости голосом произнес Эска. — Я не побоюсь выстрелить, и не промахнусь.  
Марк перевел взгляд вниз. У Эски не дрожали руки, он держал пистолет уверенно и привычно. Но все же Марк мог легко избавить его от оружия, достаточно всего лишь шага.  
А Эска наверняка не сдастся. И драка может привести к смерти одного из них. Эта мысль отрезвила Марка. Происходящее уже не было безопасным. Еще немного — и послышался бы треск наэлектризованного воздуха. Второй раз за вечер между ними словно протянулась ниточка, и они могли считывать эмоции друг друга. Но оба были недовольны результатом.  
Эска опустил оружие первым. Но убирать палец с курка не спешил.  
— Просто уходи, — уже не приказал он, а попросил. И этому тону Марк не смог не подчиниться.  
Он вышел, не оглядываясь, и выскочил на улицу так быстро, что чуть не задел посетительницу.  
И только сев в машину вспомнил, что оставил в кабинете куртку. К счастью, ключи и наличка остались в кармане джинсов. А мобильник он давно не носил с собой на сеансы, чтобы не мучиться с постоянным отключением. Так что возвращаться не стал. Пусть клуб подавится имуществом клиента. От Марка не убудет. Он все равно туда больше не вернется.

***  
Домой Марк вернулся уже под утро, когда рассветное солнце заглянуло в спальню. До этого он колесил по всему городу, ни о чем не думая. Поездка отлично прочистила мозги. Приехав, он сразу направился к компьютеру.  
Писал, не думая. Слова, которые он так долго искал, рвались на волю сами. Словно под диктовку, Марк написал пятнадцать страниц. Не мог остановиться, хоть и понимал, что это слишком много для публикации. А текст получается ироничным и даже злым — совсем не то, что требовалось.  
Марк писал обо всем, что видел в клубе: о его посетителях, об обстановке («совсем не то, что вы ожидали бы увидеть»), о сессиях.  
Поколебавшись, описал и Эску. Не указал имя, но завсегдатаи непременно поняли бы, о ком речь. Посвященные доминату страницы появились особенно резкими. Позже Марк прочитал их и несколько сгладил, убрав особенно злые, а также неправдивые пассажи. Он оставался прежде всего профессионалом. Не стоит использовать статью как месть за мелочные обиды.  
Марк провел за письменным столом несколько часов. Стоило ему поставить последнюю точку, силы резко кончились, будто его выключили. Он едва дошел до кухни, чтобы перехватить бутерброд. А потом рухнул на кровать и проспал все до полуночи, не проснувшись даже на трель звонка — взволнованные коллеги искали его.  
Пробуждение было резким: за два месяца Марк привык вставать в это время, чтобы не опоздать на встречу. Но сегодня идти было никуда не нужно. Он приготовил ужин и отправился вместе с тарелкой за компьютер.  
Хотя Марк сам писал эти строки несколько часов назад, он все равно зачитался. Несмотря на резкость, статья получалась интересная, с перчинкой. Именно эти слова он искал так долго.  
Вычитывать материал почти не потребовалось. Марк внес лишь незначительные коррективы и отправил его Льюису. Ясно понимая, что сбрасывает бомбу. И он был этим доволен.

***  
На следующий день Марк отзвонился Кассию, чтобы сказаться больным, и больше к телефону не подходил.  
Льюис был паникером по природе. Марк мог ясно представить, как редактор садится за стол, открывает в почте его статью, одобрительно поблескивая стеклами очков. А пару страниц спустя таращит глаза в монитор со священным ужасом. Едва дочитывает материал, а потом бросается к телефону, чтобы немедленно связаться с журналистом.  
И крайне важно не попасться Льюису в это время. Поначалу редактор будет изрыгать проклятья, возмущаться, спрашивать, не свихнулся ли один из его сотрудников. А потом успокоится, перечитает статью еще пару раз и наконец будет готов к конструктивному разговору.  
Увы, Марк недооценил своего редактора. Безуспешно прозвонив все утро, Льюис приехал сам. Обнаружив в рамке дверного глазка возмущенную физиономию главреда, Марк понял, что отсидеться не удалось.  
К счастью, по дороге пыл Льюиса немного выветрился, и к Аквиле он приехал более-менее спокойным. Но все равно вместо приветствия прошел в гостиную и демонстративно шлепнул на стол распечатку.  
— Что это за хрень?  
Сердитый тон ему удался не очень, да и Марк уже знал, что такое настоящий хозяйский голос, поэтому не впечатлился.  
Хрень он узнал сразу.  
— Моя статья. Та самая, на которую ты выдал две тысячи долларов.  
— Я выдал их, чтобы ты втерся в доверие, а не… Марк, я даже произнести этого не смогу!  
— А как я должен был втираться к ним в доверие? Кофе?  
Льюис поморщился.  
— Коньяк?  
Льюис кивнул и сел на диван, разматывая шарф и снимая пальто.  
— Я именно такого эффекта и ожидал, — сказал Марк, разливая янтарный напиток по пузатым бокалам. — Возмущение, шок. Получилось?  
— Чересчур получилось.  
Льюис пренебрег правилами распития коньяка, осушил бокал целиком и жестом попросил еще.  
— Я не могу это опубликовать, Марк, — сказал он, уже успокоившись. — Не обижайся. Статья потрясающ… Потрясает. Но это не наш формат. Не газетный и не журнальный.  
— Годится только для желтой прозы? — подсказал Марк.  
— Нет, написано отлично… Скорее для тематического журнала.  
Льюис взял в руки распечатку, пролистал. Некоторые строки были выделены желтым маркером. Насколько мог разобрать Марк, редактор отметил самые смачные абзацы.  
— Я ничего не хочу вырезать, — сказал он, опережая Льюиса.  
— А жаль. Хотя оно и так было бы чересчур. Скажи честно: это правда? То, что здесь написано?  
— Все до последнего слова. Основано на реальной истории.  
— Тебе бы это издать и продать вместо той книжонки. Пришлось бы в тему. И в Тему.  
— Не хочу, чтобы меня называли подражателем. Что ты будешь делать со статьей?  
— Не знаю.  
Льюис положил ее рядом с собой на диван. И все время норовил погладить. Низенький, начинающий лысеть редактор напомнил Марку Голлума: и жить с прелестью тяжело, и избавиться от нее невозможно. Он не сомневался в качестве статьи, а реакция Льюиса доказала его правоту. Главред не выпускал из рук то, что сулило выгоду.  
— Ты же понимаешь, — уточнил Льюис, — что это фактически крах твоей карьеры? Одно дело журналистское расследование. Другое — открытое признание в гомосексуализме и сексуальных извращениях. Ты бы хоть замаскировал свое участие! Писал не так откровенно. Или выдал это за интервью.  
— Льюис, я от своих слов не откажусь. Не хочешь пускать материал в печать — не надо. Но и другую версию писать не буду.  
— То есть два месяца ты потратил зря?!  
Марк промолчал. Он видел, что Льюис уже все решил, а сейчас тянет время, пока не пройдут последние сомнения.  
— Мне же придется тебя уволить, — сказал он, сдаваясь. — Если я этого не сделаю, руководство само потребует.  
— Понимаю. И обвинять тебя не буду.  
Льюис снова посмотрел на пачку бумажных листов. Разгладил заломы в тех местах, где слишком крепко стискивал статью.  
— Ладно. Давай опубликуем.  
Марк наполнил бокалы.  
— Может, выпьем тогда? За успех дела.  
Редактор первым поднял бокал.  
— За тебя, Марк.  
Льюис жадно проглотил коньяк и устроился в кресле поудобнее.  
— Так, а теперь давай подробнее. Ты правда дал этому извращенцу себя выпороть? И правда… Того… Ты понял… Хотя нет, не говори. Этого я о тебе точно знать не хочу…

***  
Статья «Падение в кроличью нору: погружение в садизм» вышла через две недели. Специально ради нее газета была увеличена на два листа. Марк совместно с фотокором отобрал рандомные снимки на тему и дополнил ими материал. На фотографа, похоже, его осведомленность в Теме произвела впечатление. Но он помалкивал, что и Марку, и газете было на пользу. Льюис хотел добиться полной секретности, никто в редакции не знал, что статья готова и тем более — что она из себя представляет.  
Для всех она произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Марк применил тактику, которую пытался использовать с Льюисом: заперся дома и не отвечал ни на чьи звонки, кроме редакторских. Льюис звонил несколько раз, говорил быстро, торопясь, но восторженно. Правда, когда он передал просьбу владельца газеты придти в среду на личную встречу, в его голосе прозвучали извиняющиеся нотки. Марк редактора не винил: они оба знали, что этот разговор состоится, еще когда готовили номер в печать. Иначе и быть не могло: директору тайком подбросили бомбу.  
От Льюиса Марк узнал, что весь тираж был продан к полудню того же дня, и номер немедленно пошел в допечатку. К вечеру сканы статьи появились на сайте, закрытые ярким тегом 18+.  
Марк ради интереса почитал отзывы, наткнулся на ожидаемое расхождение мнений от «это гениально» до «извращенная грязная статейка». Судя по осведомленности, последователи последней точки зрения добросовестно дочитали статейку до конца. Нашлись и те, кто сомневался в его опыте. Они предсказуемо сравнивали его с Джеймс и критиковали неправдоподобные, на их взгляд, описания. Особо Марка порадовал пассаж про Эску, которого назвали бюджетной версией Грея. Словесный оборот был точным, «в масть». Марк лайкнул комментарий и подумал: интересно, читал ли доминант статью?  
Было очень жалко, что он не видит сейчас лица посетителей клуба — и самого Эски. До них материал наверняка дошел, и было бы интересно понаблюдать за реакцией людей, которые узнают себя в описаниях. А также узнать, что думает руководство. Марк честно написал все то немногое, что смог узнать о клубе по обмолвкам Эски: его профиль, схема работы (индивидуал в каждом филиале). И не сомневался, что толпы поклонников БДСМ кинулись обшаривать ночами закоулки на предмет поисков заветной двери.  
Два дня спустя страсти немного улеглись, и Марк приехал в редакцию на встречу с руководством. Этого срока ему хватило, чтобы морально подготовиться к всеобщему вниманию.  
На него не просто смотрели, пялились. На улицу он вышел в темных очках и с поднятым воротником пальто, чувствуя себя шпионом-идиотом даже не из бондианы, а из фильмов про Остина Пауэрса. Но в редакции это маскировка не защищала. Его знали все, от уборщиков до секретарш, так что провожали взглядами до самых дверей редакторского кабинета.  
Кассий тоже смотрел, но издалека и будто с опаской. А когда их взгляды столкнулись, он сделал вид, что полностью погружен в открытую на мониторе страницу. Вот это Марка неожиданно задело. Словно приятель публично отрекся от дружеской связи с извращенцем.  
Подобные выражения были и на лицах руководства газеты: ее владельца и двух его сыновей, они же — члены правления. Хотя хозяин, поколебавшись, даже протянул Марку руку. Сыновья повели себя по-разному: один демонстративно отвернулся, второй уставился на журналиста с любопытством. Поднаторевший Марк явственно увидел на лице молодого человека ту же печать, которую несли женщины из клуба и, как подозревалось, он сам. Вот уж кто наверняка проштудировал статью от первого слова до последнего и не по разу.  
Директор начал издалека:  
— Позвольте поздравить вас с успехом. Ваша статья, мистер Аквила, привлекла столько читателей, сколько у нас не было уже лет десять… Нет, девять. В последний раз — когда под мостом нашли эту певичку… Как же ее… Ну, не важно. Поздравляю.  
Хозяин взял паузу, и Марк понял, что от него ждут ответа.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я рад, что смог помочь газете.  
Владелец газеты прищурился, подозревая подвох, но Марк смотрел так честно, что придраться было не к чему.  
— Я знаю, что изначально с мистером Льюисом вы договаривались на определенную сумму. Но я по собственному почину решил положить кое-что сверху. Вы это… заработали.  
Он передал Марку конверт. Аквила не стал заглядывать внутрь, но был уверен, что сумма там кругленькая. И даже знал, почему. Увеличение гонорара, ну конечно.  
— К сожалению, — непреклонно продолжил директор, — мы не можем держать на штатной должности автора такого… э-э-э… откровенного материала. Мне очень жаль, мистер Аквила. Но мы больше не нуждаемся в ваших услугах.  
Льюис за спиной директора беспомощно развел руками. Дескать, я пытался тебя отстоять. Марк его не винил. Он был заранее готов к такому исходу делу.  
— Я понимаю, сэр. Желаю удачи вам и вашему… изданию.  
Марк развернулся и вышел, не прощаясь. Он всегда считал газету временным место работы, и сейчас не ощущал горечи от увольнения. Даже не подумал о том, как будет жить дальше. Пока хватит гонорара. А там видно будет.  
По пути к своему столу Марк свернул к Кассию. Простое «привет» ввело приятеля в ступор, он забегал глазами. А все остальные в редакции, напротив, уставились на них с ожиданием. Марк же испытывал упоительное чувство равнодушия.  
— Я теперь свободная птица, — он потряс конвертом. — Не хочешь обмыть?  
— Я не могу. Дела. И завтра статью сдавать…  
Марк уже понял, к чему Кассий клонит. Но не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поиграть на его нервах еще немного.  
— А завтра? Давай выпьем, я угощаю.  
— Марк, слушай, не думаю, что я смогу. Жена просила помочь с ремонтом, у дочки концерт в школе…  
Марк не стал его дослушивать. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что здесь его действительно ничего не держит. Ничего и никто. Словно страница книги перевернута, и прежней дружбе, казавшейся такой крепкой, пришел конец.  
Он, не тратя больше времени, собрал свои вещи и покинул редакцию.  
В лифте поставил коробку на пол и вскрыл полученный от директора конверт. Взглянул на сумму и невольно ругнулся:  
— Вот жлоб!  
«Прибавку к гонорару» хозяин газеты оценил в двести долларов.

***  
Было бы ложью сказать, что все это время Марк не думал про Эску. Конечно, думал. И не только в контексте статьи. Выплеснутые на бумагу, воспоминания поблекли. Но все равно преследовали, особенно по ночам. Во сколько бы Марк ни лег спать, он стабильно просыпался около часа ночи и не мог уснуть до утра. Оставалось только перебирать воспоминания.  
Поначалу он не отдавал себе отчета, но где-то через неделю понял, что скучает. Чертов извращенец, обозвал он себя. Но никакие слова не помогали. Словно уход из клуба оставил пустоту.  
О ком-то другом Марк не помышлял. Происходившее в комнате он связывал исключительно с Эской, невозможно было подумать, что над ним с плеткой в руке может оказаться кто-то другой. Или другая.  
А предложения поступали: на его рабочий е-мейл, еще не удаленный с сайта редакции, посыпались сообщения. Кто-то ругал Марка, кто-то напрямую желал сдохнуть. Но немало было и тех, кто желал приобщиться, просил адрес или в открытую предлагал себя — и «нижним», и «верхним». Марк с радостью удалил бы весь этот шлак, но втайне надеялся, что Эска тоже воспользуется указанным электронным адресом, поэтому раз в день садился и добросовестно открывал каждое сообщение.  
Вслед за письмами пошли звонки. Первым, к удивлению Марка, позвонил сын редактора. Аквила не смог отказать себе в удовольствии помариновать юношу, который смущенно бормотал в трубку и никак не мог подойти к сути вопроса. Марк делал вид, что не понимает, к чему тот клонит. Но пожалел, когда бедняжка совсем запутался, и вежливо, но твердо выразил свою незаинтересованность.  
Вслед за редакторским сыном начали появляться те же психи, что осаждали электронный ящик, и Марк почти перестал подходить к телефону. Но почту проверял по-прежнему.  
Доминант безмолвствовал, и Марк особенно остро ощущал, что этот период в его жизни закончился, и каждый из них пошел своей дорогой.  
Хорошо, что у него почти не оставалось времени на размышления. Марк, которого после написания статьи обуяла жажда деятельности, накинулся на расчистку квартиры. Заглянул в кладовку, вынес и разобрал мамины вещи, которые уже пять лет пылились в коробках, потом взялся за залежи хлама, оставшиеся со школьных и студенческих времен.  
Звонок Льюиса в субботу вечером застал его за сортировкой старых тетрадей. Марк уже без раздумий отправил в мусорный мешок школьные записи и просматривал студенческие конспекты. Но без интереса. Они пригодились бы ему ничуть не больше, чем зарисовки внутренностей лягушки, оставшиеся от восьмого класса.  
Услышав голос Льюиса, Марк на секунду подумал, что тот будет просить о возвращении в газету. И приготовился решительно — редактор мог быть прилипчивым — отказывать.  
Но у Льюиса были совсем другие новости, не хуже. И даже лучше.  
— Твою статью хочет журнал, — выпалил он после торопливого приветствия. Предлагают пять тысяч. Пять тысяч, Марк! Это же как настоящему журналисту! Ну то есть… — спохватился Льюис.  
Марк рассмеялся, не обиженный, и редактор зачастил снова:  
— Они не смогли с тобой связаться…  
— Я не беру трубку, когда звонят с незнакомых номеров. Поразительно, сколько левого народа узнало мой телефон. Будто его опубликовали где-нибудь.  
— Полная конфиденциальность, Марк! Я никого к тебе не направлял. И этим журналистам сказал, что ты не занимаешься делами лично, я передам сообщение твоему агенту.  
— Льюис, у меня нет агента.  
— Знаю. Но так солиднее звучит. И тебе следовало бы завести себе представителя, раз уж ты собираешься быть свободным журналистом и продавать статьи лично.  
— Собираюсь? — удивился Марк. — Я еще не думал…  
— А пора бы уже! Куй железо, пока горячо. Предложи этим журналюгам статью и тут же возьмись за другую, пока они не забыли про твое имя. Слушай, — Льюис поумерил восторги и перешел на доверительный тон. — Я скажу тебе честно, Марк. У тебя есть талант. Немного шлифовки, конечно, не помешает, но в армии ты отпахал зря. Ты можешь сделать неплохую карьеру в журналистике, если постараешься. Я на тебя не давлю, но ты подумай.  
— Я не знаю, Льюис. Какая работа, я со своей жизнью еще не разобрался.  
— Поворотный момент? Понимаю. У меня тоже такое было, в двадцать два. Бросил биофак, полгода бухал, а потом подался в газету. Ты разбирайся. Но не слишком долго! Не профукай шанс. Я дам журналу твои контакты, лады? И номер запиши.  
Марк написал продиктованные цифры прямо поверх обложки конспектов по тактике. Попрощался с Льюисом и побрел на кухню за пивом. А потом несколько минут стоял на пороге, рассеянно оглядывая громоздящиеся в гостиной завалы.  
Книги и записи, невесть откуда взявшаяся коробка с его детскими игрушками, две формы: школьной команды по футболу и военного училища. Словно всю его жизнь вытряхнули наизнанку и засыпали гостиную памятными вещами: пусть Марк посмотрит, оглянется. От чего-то из этой старой жизни давно следовало избавиться, что-то оставить на память. Момент для начала новой страницы был самый подходящий. Марк не знал, чем займется в обозримом будущем и не хотел планировать, не разобравшись с прошлым. Желание поставить точку было новым, незнакомым, но приятным.  
Из раздумий его вырвал еще один звонок — на этот раз в дверь. Помянув недобрым словом Льюиса — кто еще мог придти, не Кассий же, — Марк вышел в прихожую, не глядя распахнул дверь. И замер на пороге, изумленно глядя на гостя.  
— Привет, — сказал Эска как ни в чем не бывало. — Можно войти?  
Его серые глаза спокойно скользнули сверху вниз, и Марк как-то вдруг вспомнил, что обнажен до пояса. Он почувствовал себя уязвимым и иррационально обрадовался этому ощущению как чему-то потерянному и снова найденному.

***  
— Ты переезжаешь? — поинтересовался Эска, останавливаясь посреди заваленной гостиной.  
— Выношу мусор.  
Марк, уже натянувший футболку, остановился в дверях, привалившись к косяку и внимательно наблюдая за Эской. Тот со сдержанным любопытством рассматривал вещи. Особенно его заинтересовала армейская форма. Ее он изучил особенно тщательно, но ничего не спросил. И вообще вел себя осторожно, как кот в новом доме, на чужой территории. Осматривался, но хозяином себя не чувствовал.  
Марк не мог объяснить свои ощущения. Он скучал по Эске, но тот появился так внезапно, что в его присутствие с трудом верилось. Эска был из другой жизни, и то, что происходило сейчас, не назовешь иначе, чем столкновением двух миров. В этой обстановке доминант растерял свою ауру власти, смотрелся простым милым парнем. Даже одет был попроще, вместо белой рубашки — серый свитер. Эска выглядел моложе, чем в безжалостном свете комнаты, и Марк задался вопросом, сколько же ему лет.  
Но внимания требовали другие вопросы, более актуальные.  
— Как ты меня нашел?  
— Подкупил одного из твоих коллег, — честно ответил Эска.  
— А зачем пришел?  
— Ах да.  
Из принесенного с собой пакета Эска достал куртку Марка.  
— Ты оставил.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
Марк не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы взять куртку, и Эска, подержав ее на вытянутой руке, аккуратно положил на спинку дивана. Иронию он пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Я читал твою статью. Очень хорошо написано. Тебя, наверное, повысили?  
— Меня уволили.  
— Это твоя вина. Не стоило так откровенничать. Люди обычно не любят извращенцев.  
— Мой друг отказался со мной общаться.  
— Мой отец избил меня и выгнал из дома, когда узнал. Мне было шестнадцать.  
Теоретически у каждого человека есть отец, должен он был быть и у Эски. Но Марк все равно почувствовал неуместное удивление. А еще — жадное любопытство. Но доминант больше ничего не сказал. Он расчистил себе уголок на диване, взглядом спросил разрешения и присел. Марк предложил ему чаю. К его удивлению, Эска согласился, заставив Аквилу почувствовать себя Алисой в вывернутом мире чудес. Потому что в нормальном мире доминанты не появляются на дому у своих клиентов и тем более не пьют с ними чай.  
— Но у меня только зеленый,- предупредил Марк, извиняясь.  
— Обожаю зеленый чай.  
Вернувшись с кухни, он увидел, как Эска рассматривает большую фотографию в рамке: Марк и его мама на курорте во Флориде. К его удивлению, Эска посмотрел на него чуть виновато, отставляя снимок.  
— Так зачем ты пришел? — спросил Марк. — Не из-за куртки же. Мог оставить в редакции, раз все равно туда заглянул.  
— Мог. Но мне хотелось увидеть тебя.  
Своей искренностью он поставил Марка в тупик. От кого-нибудь другого такие слова звучали бы как флирт, но спокойные интонации Эски сбивали с толку. Мелькнула мысль, что статья Эску совсем не порадовала, и тот пришел рассчитаться. Видимо, смятение на лице Марка отразилось слишком явно, потому что Эска добавил:  
— Я ничего тебе не сделаю. И пистолет я не взял. Шутка. У меня нет оружия.  
Марк пригубил чай, чтобы скрыть растерянность.  
— Как работа? — спросил он светским тоном.  
— Никакой работы нет. Клуб перенесли, адрес не сообщили, меня уволили. Прохлопал журналиста. Мы оба безработные теперь.  
— Выходит, я развалил не только свою карьеру, но и твою?  
— Найду другое место. Для хорошего доминанта всегда найдется работа.  
— Могу нанять тебя.  
Слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем Марк успел сообразить. Он улыбнулся, пытаясь перевести их в шутку. Но с отвращением расслышал в своем голосе торопливые нотки. Эска тоже их почувствовал и пристально взглянул в ответ. Так, что Марк понял: он ошибся, способность Эски подчинять себе людей осталась при нем.  
— Справедливо, — согласился доминант. — Не будь меня — не было бы и твоей статьи. Я твой бюджетный Грей.  
— Так ты видел…  
— Я все внимательно прочел. Не бойся, меня не задело.  
— Этот книжный пафосный ублюдок и в подметки тебе не годится.  
— Спасибо. Кстати, я тебе еще кое-что принес.  
Эска достал из пакета вытянутый сверток в подарочной темно-зеленой бумаге и со скромным небольшим бантом.  
— Обещанный подарок. Пригодится для следующей статьи.  
Недели за полторы до их последнего сеанса Эска выдал Марку несколько веревок. Подробно объясняя, он показал, как затянуть на конце мертвый узел.  
— Можешь сделать четыре узла, можешь больше — до шести. Как захочешь. Чем больше, тем больнее будет при ударе.  
Эска продемонстрировал это, ударив себя по левой ладони и даже не поморщившись.  
Марк внимательно следил за тонкими пальцами, ловко скручивающими веревку. От той ночи в копилку его воспоминаний добавились руки Эски, некрупные, с аккуратными полукруглыми ногтями. Марк смотрел на руки больше, чем на саму веревку. Но все же с заданием справился, хоть сидение голышом на жестком стуле не располагало к рукоделию. После короткого колебания он сделал шесть узлов на каждой веревке.  
— Зачем это? — спросил он, глядя, как Эска аккуратно пишет на бумажке «Фидо» и убирает ее вместе с заготовками в ящик стола.  
— Иногда я делаю подарки. Не всем, только самым лучшим. И тебе сделаю.  
Это было самое близкое к комплименту, что Марк от него слышал.  
И сейчас, развернув подарочную упаковку, он увидел самодельную семихвостую плетку с деревянной рукоятью. Она удобно легла в ладонь, отполированное дерево ласкало кожу, но не скользило. Вдоль рукояти было выжжено имя — «Марк».  
— Я добавил надпись позже, — пояснил Эска. — Уже после выхода статьи. Решил, тебе будет приятно.  
— Ты бы мне еще именной ошейник подарил.  
— Нужно будет снять мерки.  
Марк взмахнул плеткой, пробуя силу удара. Семь ее хвостов со свистом разрезали воздух и разметали на странички ближайшую стопку тетрадей.  
— Впечатляет. Но почему бы просто не купить такую в магазине?  
— Там есть только лайт-версии для тех, кто хочет поиграть в мазохистов. Эта намного надежнее. Рассечет кожу с одного удара.  
— Звучит заманчиво.  
— А еще, — продолжил Эска, — вещь из секс-шопа безлика. Ты купишь плетку — но точно такие же будут еще у нескольких тысяч человек по всей стране. А эта сделана персонально для тебя. Символ близости между доминантом и сабмиссивом. Я дарю такие только тем, кто для меня что-то значит.  
После долгой паузы Марк спросил:  
— И многим ты уже подарил?  
— Ты пятый.  
— Что случилось с предыдущими четырьмя?  
— Расслабься, я доминант, а не Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Но почему мне? И почему сейчас?  
— Ты же не пришел в клуб, — укоризненно сказал Эска.  
Марк вспомнил разыгравшуюся в кабинете сцену, свою злость и холодный взгляд Эски. Одного этого хватило бы, чтобы остудить пыл самого безумного влюбленного.  
— Тебе напомнить, что произошло?  
— А тебе нужно объяснять, что я был на работе? Да, Марк, для меня это была работа. Пусть не такая, как у тебя или другого офисного планктона. Но она мне нравилась, я в ней был профессионалом. И не собирался гадить там, где ем.  
Эска раскраснелся, даже уши покрылись трогательным румянцем. Он, кажется, злился на Марка. Зато у того негативные эмоции прошли сразу же.  
— Ты назвал меня по имени? — потрясенно спросил Марк.  
— Назвал. И это причина, по которой я пришел.  
Эска поднялся, перешагнул через ящик с книгами и оказался рядом с Марком. Положил руку ему на плечо, опершись коленом о кресло. Марк почувствовал, как оно прижалось к его бедру, и это прикосновение его словно парализовало. Эска и раньше был к нему близко, касался его. Но даже когда тот скользил руками по обнаженному телу, когда бесстыдно трогал мошонку и дрочил Марку, прикосновение не было таким интимным, как сейчас.  
— Я не обхожу своих клиентов, чтобы попрощаться. Навестил только тебя. Дальше объяснять нужно?  
В памяти еще живо было воспоминание о прошлом отказе. И строптивый голосок внутри подсказывал послать Эску подальше — просто в отместку.  
Но Марк осознавал, что в обиженных можно играть вечно, пока один из них не возьмется за ум и не сделает шаг навстречу другому. Он понял, что выбор зависит от него: потерять или обрести. И потянулся к Эске.  
Тот наклонился, и их губы встретились спустя секунду.  
Марк ожидал, что поцелуи Эски будут такими же, как он сам: резковатыми, властными. Но первый поцелуй получился намного нежнее. Они оценивали друг друга, осторожничали и старались распробовать.  
Марк за плечо потянул Эску на себя, усаживая на колени. Тот прильнул, как теплая кошка, обнял за шею. Марк в ответ обхватил его, удивившись тому, как удобно руки смыкаются на поясе. Словно они двое были кусочками одного паззла.  
— Совсем неплохо, да? — спросил Эска, будто сам не был уверен в этом. Задумчиво провел языком по губам, и Марк наклонился, чтобы поймать его, заверив:  
— Очень хорошо.  
Реальный Эска оказался гораздо лучше фантазий. Словно мечта вдруг обрела плоть и кровь, наполнилась красками, неповторимым запахом и голосом, приятной тяжестью живого тела. И сразу стала привлекательнее.  
Марк наслаждался вседозволенностью, гладил его тело и касался там, где хотел. Эска делал то же самое в ответ, изучая любовника как открытую книгу. Марк только охнул, когда в шею болезненно вонзились зубы. И с утроенной силой набросился на губы Эски, мешая поцелуи с легкими укусами.  
Тот отстранился так же неожиданно, как перешел к нежности. Уперся ладонью в грудь Марка напротив сердца, вызывающе облизнулся, но от дальнейших ласк уклонился.  
— Не здесь. Где у тебя спальня?  
Марк заподозрил, что все это было хитрым планом мести, но Эска, сориентировавшись, уже поднялся и направился в комнату. На ватных ногах, пьяный от поцелуев, Марк отправился за ним.  
— Не самая удобная у тебя постель, — заметил любовник. — Нужно будет ее заменить на другую. С металлической решеткой.  
— А разве у тебя дома нет секретной комнаты, набитой игрушками?  
— Показуха, — отрезал Эска, роясь в его шкафу. Достал два галстука. — Предпочитаю подручные материалы. Веревки у тебя, конечно же, нет?  
— Надо было предупредить. Я бы запасся.  
— Я боялся, что если предупрежу, ты меня не пустишь, — серьезно ответил Эска. Посмотрел на галстуки в своих руках, потом с усилием поднял взгляд на Марка. — Прежде чем мы начнем, скажу: сейчас все будет по-другому. То есть почти то же самое, только с сексом. Но интимнее. Ты почувствуешь разницу.  
Марк хотел прижать его к себе и сказать, что понимает. Но Эска поднял руку, прося помолчать.  
— Но я должен предупредить сразу. Никакого исцеления любовью не произойдет. Я такой, какой есть, и ни ты, ни кто иной не заставит меня измениться. Если ты рассчитывал на другое — нам лучше разойтись сейчас. Потому что потом будет больно.  
Марк взял его за руку и поцеловал ладонь.  
— Ты меня переоцениваешь. Я не нежный и впечатлительный. Я чертов извращенец, которого твои откровения только радуют.  
— Тогда раздевайся, чертов извращенец, — усмехнулся Эска.  
— Подожди, — спохватился Марк. — А ты всегда будешь командовать?  
— Я же доминант. Ты против?  
— Мне нравится.  
Разницу в отношениях Марк почувствовал сразу. Он и раньше раздевался перед Эской, но уже визиту к третьему и стыд, и возбуждение ушли. Это было ничем не больше, чем раздеться перед врачом.  
Теперь же он чувствовал, что раздевается перед любовником. Эска смотрел на него внимательно, лаская взглядом. Дал знак сесть, и сам снял с Марка штаны вместе с бельем.  
— Откуда это?  
Осторожные пальцы пробежались по уродливому шраму на правом бедре. Марку сразу захотелось прикрыться.  
— А, это… Подарок из Ирака. Шесть осколков, год реанимации.  
— Так ты солдат? Вот почему у тебя такие хорошие военные статьи.  
— Офицер. Ты читал мои старые материалы?  
— Ты меня заинтересовал, хотелось знать больше.  
Эска коснулся шрама губами. Любовника исполосованная кожа, похоже, не пугала и не внушала отвращения. И Марк успокоился. Теперь прикосновения Эски вызывали не смущение, а вполне понятную реакцию.  
— Ты снова останешься одетым?  
— Можешь меня раздеть.  
Марк старался сделать это медленно и чувственно. Но все равно торопился, и Эска запутался в рукавах. Марк выудил его из одежды и расцеловал, взъерошенного. А под конец толкнул на постель навзничь и сдернул с него штаны. Эска только рассмеялся, помогая ему, и раскинулся на постели, позволяя себя рассмотреть.  
Кожа у него была белая, почти светящаяся. Холодная на вид, но на ощупь восхитительно теплая, почти горячая. Худой живот пересекала тонкая ниточка шрама, россыпь мелких черточек раскинулась и на левом плече. А когда Марк развернул Эску спиной вверх, увидел и остальные следы: словно от хлыста. Тело любовника было книгой, по которой можно читать историю. Правда, Марк не знал, хочет ли ее узнать. Прошлое лучше перечеркнуть и оставить позади, чтобы не мешало настоящему. Поэтому он наклонился и аккуратно поцеловал каждый шрам.  
— Ты был снизу раньше?  
— С этого все начинают. Иначе не узнаешь, что нужно делать.  
Эска под его удерживающими руками заерзал, пытаясь высвободиться, что у него получилось после недолгой борьбы. Марк в который раз поразился, сколько в этом человеке физической силы. Может, он сам и смог бы победить Эску, но не хотел.  
Вместо этого он подчинился его жестам и перевернулся на живот. Эска завел его руки за спину и крепко связал галстуками.  
— Если бы у тебя была нормальная кровать, — сказал он с укоризной, — было бы гораздо удобнее. А так придется потерпеть.  
Он уложил подушки вдоль спинки кровати и усадил Марка.  
— А обычный секс у нас будет? — поинтересовался тот. — Не то, чтобы я был против…  
— Будет. Просто дай мне привыкнуть. У меня такого давно не было.  
— Такого?  
— Романтики. Отношений. Обычного, — он выделил слово голосом, — секса.  
Эска провел языком по губам Марка и тут же уклонился от поцелуя.  
— Нельзя. В другой раз я позволю тебе сделать, что захочешь. Но сегодня ты будешь выполнять мои приказы. И кончишь по приказу. Ты понял?  
— Да, сэр.  
Марк откинулся на подушки и постарался забыть о дискомфорте в связанных руках. Если бы они были зафиксированы над головой, и правда было бы легче. Он надеялся, что его мучения с лихвой окупятся.  
Эска неторопливо исследовал его тело, оставляя метки-поцелуи. Один раз, забывшись, больно прикусил кожу около самого соска. Марк охнул, вздрогнув: представил, что было бы, сомкнись зубы на самом соске.  
— Прости, — сказал Эска и впредь был осторожнее. — Ты когда-нибудь вообще был с мужчиной?  
— Нет. Ты первый.  
— Ничего, я буду нежным.  
Марк дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение к ягодицам. И тут же заметил усмешку Эски.  
— Не волнуйся. Не все сразу.  
Он придвинулся ближе и обхватил ладонью оба члена. Марк сам толкнулся в его руку, пьянея от прикосновения и близкого тепла чужого тела. Это было гораздо лучше того, что происходило раньше. И с лихвой искупало все мучения. А когда Эска обхватил его второй рукой за шею и прижался губами к его губам, стало еще лучше.  
Прошлое словно исчезло. Осталось только настоящее: близость другого человека, горячее и тесное скольжение ладони по члену, сухие губы, покрывающие поцелуями его лицо. Марк не мог обнять Эску, но тянулся к нему всем телом.  
Это кончилось так же быстро, как началось. Эска, такой же разгоряченный, как он сам, отстранился. Но не дал Марку возразить, прижал пальцы к его губам.  
— Оближи.  
Марк подчинился, ласково обвел пальцы языком. Под его взглядом Эска потянулся назад и коснулся себя. Марк не мог видеть, как он растягивает себя, но жадно всматривался в его лицо, ловя эмоции. На мгновение ему почудилась боль, но лицо Эски тут же разгладилось.  
Тот снова вернулся на колени к Марку, обнимая его на этот раз нежнее. Придерживая его член, осторожно опустился сверху. Было горячо и слишком туго. Марк чувствовал, как мышцы буквально сопротивляются вторжению. И сам стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать: его член обхватило и сжало так тесно, что удовольствие граничило с болью. Ту же самую смесь эмоций он прочел на лице Эски, когда тот прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Тебе больно? — спросил Марк, не в силах сдержать заботу.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне. Я не сделаю ничего, что мне не понравится.  
Эска снова коснулся его губ и начал двигаться, сначала понемногу, потом все быстрее. Ускоряясь, он приподнимался над коленями Марка, почти выпуская его из себя, а потом резко опускался обратно, принимая на всю длину. Это было настолько восхитительно, что Марк всерьез испугался, что долго не продержится. Эска, видимо, понял это, потому что вдруг резко сжал его сосок, безжалостно выкрутив. Резкая боль снизила возбуждение и оставила после себя ноющую память. Впрочем, Марк уже не обращал на это никакого внимания, поглощенный безумной скачкой.  
Эска двигался четко, словно механически. Но постепенно сбивался с выверенного ритма, движения становились хаотичнее, живее. Он прижался к Марку теснее, так, что их лица оказались прямо напротив друг друга. Тот отчетливо видел капельки пота на висках Эски, поглощающее желание в потемневших глазах и приоткрытые губы. Которые Марк немедленно поцеловал, пользуясь вседозволенностью. А потом, чувствуя, как Эска дрожит от приближающегося оргазма, чувствительно прихватил его зубами за шею. Эска хрипло рассмеялся и прижал его голову крепче.  
— Можно, — шепнул он, и Марк с облегчением отпустил себя.  
Так они и пришли к финишу: тесно сплетенные, словно вросшие друг в друга. Марк не разобрал, кого из них судорога оргазма охватила первого. Они финишировали практически одновременно и вместе упали на постель.  
Прижатые их общим весом руки побаливали. Марк не мог обнять прильнувшего к груди Эску, поэтому неловко погладил подбородком его макушку.  
Тот повернул голову и обхватил губами сосок, боль в котором теперь ощущалась яснее. Легче не стало, зато приятнее — намного. Марк понял, что улыбается совершенно глупо и счастливо. Но пригасить улыбку не мог, она снова и снова раздвигала губы. Может, и Эска улыбался тоже, но не поднимал голову.  
Он посмотрел Марку в лицо, только когда развязал его.  
— Стоило оно того, чтобы ждать?  
Эска скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, но Марк кивнул:  
— Определенно.  
Эска свернулся клубочком на кровати. Между ними осталось с десяток сантиметров пустого пространства. Марк потянулся было к нему, но остановился. Сейчас любовник казался более уязвимым, чем он сам, не хотелось его напугать. Поэтому Марк просто повернулся на бок и подпер щеку.  
— Если бы тебя сейчас кто-нибудь увидел, не поверил бы, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Никто и так не верит.  
Эска, перебирая пальцами по простыне, добрался до его руки, накрыл своей. Марк сжал его пальцы, чувствуя, что губы расползаются в глупой улыбке. Он хотел бы рассказать Эске, как счастлив сейчас, но не был уверен, что это входит в правила игры.  
Поэтому сказал совсем другое:  
— Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
— Догадываюсь. Но скажи ты.  
— Хочу опробовать твой подарок.  
— Я на это надеялся. Ты мне задолжал за увольнение. Слышал про римские удары? Тебе пойдет. Это наказание в свое время получил Христос. Ты же просто поплатишься за то, что лишил меня работы.  
— Я могу предложил тебе новую. Мне понадобится хороший консультант.  
— Сможешь написать статью. Фото для иллюстрации нужны?  
— Только попробуй! Римские удары? Сколько это?  
— Сорок.  
Марк представил, как плетка сорок раз коснется его кожи. Содрогнулся, но вместе с тем почувствовал азарт. Эска заметил блеск его глаз, рассмеялся.  
— Тебе правда нравится. Это хорошо.  
Эска гибко поднялся, потянулся, демонстрируя подтянутое тело, изрисованное историями прошлого. Но не дал себя рассмотреть, вышел в гостиную и скоро вернулся с плеткой.  
— Повернись. И приготовься. Раз связать тебя нечем, придется тебе самому себя контролировать. Сможешь лежать спокойно?  
Марк кивнул, перевернувшись на живот. Кровать прогнулась под весом Эски, когда он забрался на край кровати.  
— Готов?  
Марк кивнул и прикусил губу, когда первый удар обжег кожу.

***   
Три месяца спустя.  
Сквозь плотные шторы не пробивалось ни лучика света, и когда Марк наконец выбрался из постели, оказалось, что уже пробило девять часов. Эска уже допивал вторую из своих ежеутренних чашек кофе, по размеру больше похожих на небольшие вазы, и записывал что-то в тетрадь.  
— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — сказал Эска. — Кофе? Льюис звонил, — сообщил он, ставя перед Марком чашку.  
Тот поморщился от яркого утреннего света и тяжело опустился за стол.  
— Ты опять переусердствовал с плеткой.  
— Не жалуйся, — сказал Эска без всякого сожаления. — Тебе лучше пишется после такого.  
— Предыдущую статью сначала продать бы.  
— Так уже. Я разве не сказал? Льюис ее пристроил в журнал. И теперь активно сватает тебе своего племянника… Успокойся, только как литагента.  
Эска присел к нему на колени, и Марк привычно обхватил его за талию. Блаженно зажмурился, когда ловкие пальцы принялись массировать голову. От этого последняя сонливость ушла, он снова почувствовал себя полным сил и готовым к жизни. Правда, не к писательству, а к делам совершенно другого рода.  
— Я тут подумал, — сказал он, не открывая глаза. — Может, и правда написать книгу?  
— «Один мой год в качестве нижнего»?  
— Хорошее название! Может, у тебя и идеи есть?  
— Есть, — спокойно ответил Эска. — Я тут тоже кое-что набросал.  
Он показал тетрадку с целым столбиком названий и кратких описаний.  
— Что это?  
— Обещанные идеи.  
Марк, понемногу просыпаясь, читал список сверху вниз.  
— Справочник для начинающих? Ты серьезно?  
— А ты знаешь, какова статистика травматизма во время сексуальных игр? Толковое руководство будет кстати. Тем более от пары. Если, конечно, твое предложение о сотрудничестве в силе.  
Марк сжал его руку. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что в их отношениях ранимым был Эска. В отношениях он напоминал осторожного альпиниста, который неторопливо покоряет высоту и в любой момент готов к провалу. От этого он испытывал к Эске щемящую нежность.  
— Семейный подряд — это мечта. Можем начать собирать материал хоть сейчас.  
— Ты только что жаловался на усталость.  
— А мы попробуем вместо порки что-нибудь другое. К примеру…  
Марк взялся за список.  
— «Молчаливую утку». Звучит интригующе.  
Эска усмехнулся.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, что это, да?  
Он сложил вместе кончики пальцев, фигура напоминала утиный клюв. Марк посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Эску. Тот кивнул с притворным сочувствием.  
— Что ж, — пробормотал Марк, — когда-то надо было начать.  
Эска коснулся его губ и поднялся.  
— Допивай кофе, и я жду тебя в спальне. Будем работать, — сказал он и добавил уже из гостиной: — Позвони Льюису и скажи, чтобы в ближайшие два дня не беспокоил.  
Марк одним глотком допил кофе, прихватил телефон и пошел следом.


End file.
